Dragon Ball Z FR
by TheUndeadZ
Summary: In this story, Bardock wasn't blown up with planet Vegeta because he wasn't there in time. What will happen now, will he go to Earth after Kakarot or search for Raditz...
1. FR Begins

Huh..Frieza and his man will pay for this" Said the wounded Bardock as he stud up from the ground where he was attacked by Dodoria and his man

"I must hurry or the planet will be gone"Bardock was barely able to walk to his space pod. He sat in there and flew off to planet Vegeta. After few hours he was very close to his destination, he opened his eyes and saw another space pod passing by his pod. Then he remembered that must be Kakarot's pod. He was supposed to go to the planet called Earth. A moment later the computer in his pod told him that he have arrived at his destination but...

"Nooo...II-I was too late, the planet is gone!"Yelled Bardock in shock seeing that his home planet, the planet he grew up and had millions of battles was reduced to nothing but space dust. At that moment he was furious, he would punch something but he was in his space pod, so he needed to calm down, but the next question was what now?Where to go?At least he knew that Raditz was alive since he was on the mission with Prince Vegeta. Maybe it would be better to go and look for his oldest son and the prince.. or maybe to go and find where planet Earth is located and search for Kakarot?After some thinking, Bardock realized that he will first go find Raditz and then with his first born son go to Earth

"Kakarot don't worry I will come, you can handle everything on that planet. I saw it, I must find your brother first, I don't want him nowhere near that bastard who used us and destroyed our home" Said Bardock as he tighten his fist and blasted somewhere in dark space

* * *

And so it begins the DBFR story, don't worry the next chapters will be much longer than this


	2. I'm Your Father

Twelve years have passed since the destruction of planet Vegeta and arrival of little Kakarot on planet Earth. In his twelve years, he made friend's with Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha, Puar, Master Roshi, Krillin and many others on his trip to collect the dragon ball's. He fought in the Word Martial Arts Tournament and almost won, but he lost in the final match against Jackie Chun(Master Roshi). After that he decided to go and find his grandpa four star ball but alongside he needed to defeat the Red Ribbon Army and he did it. But one of the RRAmercenaries killed Goku's friend father, so he decided that with the wish from the dragon ball's he will wish his friend father back to life. Goku had six of seven dragon ball's and only one ball was left to be found, but the problem was that the dragon radar couldn't pick up the location of the ball. So Goku and his friend's went to Kame House to decide what can they do about it. Little did they know that somebody was coming to them

"THREE MINUTES UNTIL LANDING,**"** Said the computer in the space pod "Finally I'm here! I hope that everything its alright with you, son"Thought Bardock in his mind. He was twelve years in space going from planet to a planet so that he could find his other son Raditz, but he didn't find him. After twelve years of searching, he decided to go to planet Earth and find his youngest son

It was a beautiful sunny day on Earth when a space pod hit the ground on some deserted island. After few minutes, Bardock walked out from the space pod. He was wearing his usual Saiyan armor, his scouter and a red bandana on his forehead. Even tho, he learned how to sense energy levels he still kept his scouter, hoping that maybe he will receive some transmission from another Saiyan if there is any. He pushed the button on his scouter and he detected the highest power levels on the same spot and flew toward them.

"See Bulma, the dragon radar must be broken," Said the little boy as his tail waved behind his back

**"**I checked the radar and everything is ok,**" **Said the blue haired girl

"So what that means?"Asked the tall boy with a short hair

"Well that means that the ball is maybe been eaten by some animal so we can't pick the signal" Answered the girl

"But how will we find it then?"Asked Goku

"You could go to Baba's place**" **Said Master Roshi

"Baba's place?**" **Everybody said in the same time

"Yes Baba's place. Every time I lose something, or I can't remember where I put it I go to Baba's place, she is a fortune-teller"Explained Roshi

"What is a fortune-teller?"Asked Goku

"Hmm that's a person who can see something's you can't, well that's some sort of magic you can say" Explained Krillin

"Ahaa. I'm going then"

"Wait Goku. Me, Krillin and Puar are also going with you" Said Yamcha to Goku as he stud up from the chair

"Ohh just wait guys I must go to the bathroom"Said Krillin and rushed to the bathroom

Meanwhile, Bardock just set foot on Kame Island. He scanned the area around him as he walked towards the doors and knocked

"Launch please can you open the door?"Asked Roshi

"Yes, no problem Master Roshi" Said Launch and went to the door and open it "Hello sir are you looking for someone?**"**

"My name is Bardock and I was looking fo..."He never finished the sentence because he saw a little boy with a tail in the living room. He passed by Launch and come close to Goku "Kakarot that's really you" Said Bardock with a big smile on his face

"What?I'm not Kakarot, my name is Goku, who are you?" Asked Goku who was confused by this man

"Yes that was my question" Said Bulma who glared at the man

"Kakarot don't you remember me?Don't you know who I'm?"Asked Bardock who feared for the worst

"Hmmm no" Answered Goku

"My name is Bardock and I'm your father**" **Said Bardock which left everybody in the house shocked

"M-My father?" Mumbled Goku who was shocked by this

"Hey, Goku doesn't have a father! He only had his grandpa until he died" Yelled Yamcha who didn't notice Bardock's dangerous look. He didn't believe that Bardock was Goku 's father

"Easy Yamcha, you can tell that they look alike, but if you are his father we need to be sure you are not lying to us"Said Master Roshi who noticed the look on Bardock's face and what made him little uneasy was the men power

"Alright how about this" Said Bardock and unwrapped his tail from his waist and show it to the others

"AA TAIL?!" Everybody yelled in shock

"Hey you have a tail just like me, that's nice" Smiled Goku

"Yes, but why don't you all sit dow so I can explain you all?**" **After that, everybody sit on their chairs while Bardock remained standing "Like I said before my name is Bardock and yes you are my son. You are not from this planet, you were born on planet Vegeta and you are a Saiyan just like me" Explained Bardock leaving the others even more shocked

"I'm from another planet?!" Yelled Goku who was shocked by, that he was from another planet

"Yea right, this man is lying Goku. Can't you all see that"Said Yamcha only to been hit on the head from Roshi

"You can continue Bardock" Said Roshi on which Bardock nodded and continued

"Like I was saying you are not from here, you were sent here because you were one of the weakest on our planet**"** Said Bardock even tho he wanted to tell him there was another reason,he decided to tell him that some other time, when they are alone

"Goku the weakest?How strong are you Saiyans ?"Asked Bulma

"We were strong, but not anymore,"Said Bardock seriously this time

"What you mean by that?"Asked Roshi

"Our planet was destroyed twelve years ago right after Kakarot was sent here. And probably he and I are the only Saiyans left" Explained Bardock who clenched his fist both in anger and sadness

"Enough Bardock I know that you are telling the truth"Said Roshi as he stud up

"But master how can you believe him that much?"Asked Yamcha

"Because I can see his pain Yamcha, and only a fool wouldn't be able to see that they look the same"Yelled Roshi to Yamcha

"Ok, but I have one question then, why did you wait twelve years to come here to find Goku?**" **Asked Bulma angrily

"I was looking for my other son. I was hoping that I will find him, but I didn't" Said Bardock as he turned around

"I am sorry" Said Bulma, now she was sad for the man

"So that means that I had a brother?" Asked Goku

"Yes my son, his name was Raditz he was six years older than you, but enough about that. I'm glad I found you**" **Smiled Bardock to Goku and hug him "I can see you trained, haven't you?"

"Yes I did, my grandpa trained me and so did Master Roshi**"** Explained Goku in his cheerful way

"I see.. Are you for a fight Kakarot?" Smirked Bardock as he stud up and released Goku

"I would like to fight you, let's go outside" Yelled Goku to his father excited like never before

Everybody went outside to see this fight. Krillin who was in the bathroom the whole time was shocked when the others fill him in about what happened. Goku took his fighting pose while Bardock was standing with his arms crossed

"Son, attack me with your full power don't hold back"Yelled Bardock from the other side

"Alright, YAAA" Yelled Goku and attacked Bardock. He delivered few punches to Bardock, but the older Saiyan blocked everything with one hand. Goku tried to us his rock-paper-scissors attack, but nothing, Bardock just smiled at his son's attack name

"Huh..You are strong huh.. Ok I will try this"Said Goku and started to take a pose for his Kamehameha

Bardock scouter detected that Goku's power level is rising **"KAA-MEE-HAA-MEE-HAAA!"**Yelled Goku and fire the energy wave. The wave was about to hit Bardock, but he just deflected the wave with his left hand. Everybody were amazed how easily Bardock deflected Goku 's attack

"Not bad son,not bad,but you need more training"With that Bardock vanished and let Goku without a clue where his father is, but to his surprise Bardock reappeared in front of him and punched him in stomach, which made Goku fell on the ground unconsciousness

"Wow did you see that?" Asked Krillin shocked

**"**No-no, what happened?" Asked Yamcha back who was also shocked

"He knocked Goku out with just one punch, well with that we can say that he is Goku's father" Laughed Master Roshi while everyone were still shocked by Bardock's performance. Bardock picked his son and went inside the house and put him on the couch and sat close to his son, when Yamcha walked close to him

"Hm emm..I wanna apologize for what I say before"Said Yamcha

"Don't worry it's nothing, you were just protecting your friend. I'm glad he has friend's like you and the others. Oh yeah, and thank you old man for training my son"Said Bardock to Master Roshi

"Thank you, but I only teached him the basics,he was already strong"Smiled Roshi. After some minutes passed, Goku come to his senses and asked what happened. Roshi explained how he was beaten by one punch and fainted after that. Goku was amazed by his father strength and his new goal was to be strong as his father one day. Then on his mind come the thought of Upa and his father. Goku told to everyone that they must go to Baba's place. Everybody went outside to enter inside the jet,except for Launch,Oolong and Turtle who decide to stay home

"NIMBUS" Yelled Goku and a yellow cloud come in front Goku

"What is that Kakarot?" Asked Bardock curious about this cloud

"Oh this is a flying Nimbus, Master Roshi gave it to me after I saved his turtle and it seems that only I can fly it" Explained Goku as he jumpend on the yellow cloud

"How come?"

"Well something about pure heart or something, do you wanna try to fly on Nimbus?"

"No thanks,I m sure i can't ride it"

"Then you can come with us in the jet Bardock" Said Yamcha who was sitting in the pilot seat

"No thanks, I will just fly there" Said Bardock and flew to the sky

"WOW you can fly!Will you teach me?" Asked Goku all excited

"Of course I will, when we finish this you and me will train together,ok?"

"YES YES YES" Yelled Goku who was excited about his training with Bardock

"Ok everybody lets go" Said Roshi and everybody went to Baba's place


	3. Baba's Place

"You know guys I still can't believe that this guy is Goku's father" Said Bulma as she watched Bardock and Goku through the glass

"Yea I know what you mean" Said Yamcha while he was flying the jet

"I'm glad for the boy, he deserved to find his father"Said Roshi smiling

"They look the same except that Bardock has a scar on his face and that he is older" Exclaimed Krillin

"Aha, but I wonder what is that thing he is wearing on his left ear?Hm, well I ask him later" Said Bulma while she turned to the other side

Meanwhile outside the jet, Bardock and Goku had a little conversation "Soo there is a dragon who can grant any wish you ask?" Asked Bardock stunned by this

"Yep and since I don't have anything to wish for, I will wish my friend dad back to life" Smiled Goku

"That's a great thing to do Kakarot" Smiled Bardock at his son, it was clear that his son was not like most of the Saiyans

"Hm, do you have to call me like that?" Asked Goku who still wasn't used to his real name

"That's your real name son, your mother gave it to you when you were born and I will call you like that, whatever your friends call you it doesn't matter to me"

"Hmm ok, can I ask you something?"

"Sure son"

"What was mom alike?" That question hit Bardock very hard, his smile from before disappeared and made an expression mixed with sadness and anger. Goku noticed that, but he was still waiting for his father answer

"We will talk about your mother later, there is a storm coming and I think your friends are little afraid in that jet" Stated Bardock

Goku was not very happy with his father answer, but even he could figure that there must be something bad that happened that's why his father didn't want to talk about. He looked forward and saw few tornadoes and thunderbolts, he was sure that all of them in jet were panicking, especially Bulma

"WTF ARE YOU DOING YAMCHA GET US OUT OF HERE!"Yelled Bulma to Yamcha who was going directly towards the storm

"The wind is too strong. I can't control it!"Yelled Yamcha back

"Aaa, the jet is going down. WE ARE GONA DIEE!"Yelled Krillin who almost wet his pants. They were sure that they are gonna die, but after few moments they saw that they are still in the air and that Goku was laughing at them. When Bulma looked how Goku was smiling at them she was angry. She opened the window and started to yell at Goku

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT YOU IDIOT! I COULD BE DEAD NOW!"

"Hehehe but you didn't because my dad saved you, and you all start to make funny faces" Goku barely finished the sentence before he started to laugh. Bulma looked down and saw that Bardock was holding the jet

"Mm thank you Bardock" Said Bulma

"No problem, now sit in there and hold on something because we are gonna move fast" Said Bardock smirking "Oh yes son do you think your cloud can keep up with me?"

"You bet, FASTER NIMBUS!"Yelled Goku to the cloud which speed up

"Not bad, now for me to speed up"Bardock powered up and his blue aura was visible around him. He caught up with Goku in two second and passed him. Goku was once again amazed by his father speed, but he was happy that he discovered that he has a father like that. In no time, Bardock landed with a jet in his hands in front of Baba's place. He put dow the jet and went to ask where is Baba. Meanwhile everybody walked out from the jet and Goku arrived

"Wow, that was fast, right Master?"Asked Krillin amazed by Bardock speed

"Indeed my boy, this man is in league of his own"

"You think we can be strong like him one day master?"Asked Krillin once again

"You maybe could if you don't slack in your training boy!"Said Bardock who heard the conversation

"So did you find that Baba character in there?"Asked Bulma

"No, but I found some pink ghost or something like that, it told me to wait here" As soon he finished a pink ghost appeared behind him

"Hi, you can now come inside and see Baba. Come on" The group went inside of some sort of tunnel and find themselves in some kind of living room, when an old women appeared riding on a crystal ball

"So you are Baba?" Asked Bulma

"Hehe yes I'm, what do you want now?" Asked the older woman

"We can't find something and we thought that you can help us find it"Said Yamcha

"Oo you come in the right place, but do you have money?"

"How much it cost?"

"200000 Zeni young man"

"WHAT?" Yelled Yamcha in shock

"What's wrong Yamcha is that a lot?"Asked Goku

"Yes, sorry but we don't have that much. Hey, Roshi how you pay her'?do you have some money?" Said Yamcha as he turned to the old master

"What?Roshi is here?O hi young brother" Exclaimed Baba

"BROTHER!"** T**he whole group yelled except Roshi

"Hi sis, so could you help us here ha?For your little brother" Smiled Roshi to Baba

"Pff you still own me money from the last time, you also said you will help me move some stuff to my new house and you did nothing. So this time no help for you" Said Baba who was angry at her brother

"Still mad about that ha, well can we do something else?"

"Hmm... Yes, you can. Your five warriors against my five, alright?"

"It's a deal!" Yelled Bardock from behind "Let's go I wanna see those fighters of yours"Smirked Bardock

"Hmm alright follow me" Said Baba and everybody start walking behind her. After some walking, they were now outside and in front of them was a small ring. Baba went to the other side of the ring while the other's remained on their side

"I hope that your five fighters are ready Roshi" Baba began to laugh

"Hm, guy's I m not a fighter so I m not gonna fight, ok?"Said Puar

"It's ok Puar don't worry, the four of us will be fighting. Bardock you are gonna fight, right?"Asked Yamcha

"Of course, count me in**" **Said Bardock as he crossed his arms

"Ok, Baba the four of us are gonna fight your five warriors!"Yelled Yamcha

"As you wish my boy. NUMBER ONE COME HERE!" Yelled Baba. Everybody were silent and waited for the first fighter to appear, when to their surprise they saw a bat flying towards the ring and before he landed he transformed to a person with big fangs and light blue skin

"Soo this is a first fighter?Pfff no problem I m going first guys**" **Said Krillin very confident in his victory

"You can go kid, but the next fight is my "Said Bardock and look at the group who didn't mind let Bardock fight the next fighter. Meanwhile, Krillin stepped in the ring ready to fight his opponent

"Let the fight begin!"Yelled Baba

Krillin moved in his fighting pose ready to attack his opponent while the Vampire just stud in his place and laughed at Krillin which made him angry. Krillin couldn't watch how his opponent is making fun of him and he attacked the Vampire. The Vampire with no problem dodged Krillin punch and jumped to the sky and transformed into bat and flew around Krillin

"Hey come down here and fight like a man!"Yelled Krillin still angry which made him unfocused and that's was what the bat was waiting. The Vampire began with his attack on Krillin, but Krillin managed to dodge his attack until he lost his balance. The bat saw it and attacked Krillin once again, but before he attacked Krillin he transformed back to a man person and bite Krillin on his head. Krillin yelled in pain and tried to get off the Vampire from his head but nothing. He then began to feel dizzy and weak, little did he know that the Vampire was sucking his blood. Few minutes later the Vampire jumped of from Krillin with his mouth full of blood

"Www.. what did you do to m-me?I-I feel dizzy?" Said Krillin and fell on the ground and the fight was over for Krillin

Yamcha and Goku as soon Baba said "the fight is over"jumped into the ring and got Krillin out of ring "What will we do with him?" Asked Goku worried for his friend

"Dont worry kid,he only lost some of his blood. My assistant will help him. Ghost give him some blood"Said Baba to a pink ghost who was standing next to her

"So who is next to face the Vampire?" Asked Baba

"I'm the next fighter"Said Bardock with a smirk on his face. He slowly walked into the ring and like always had his arms crossed

Alright, begin the fight"As soon the Vampire heard that he jumped to the sky and transformed into a bat again and attacked Bardock. Bardock was no fool, he was observing every move of the bat and he know what to do. As soon, the bat was close to him he moved so fast which looked like he disappeared. The bat missed Bardock and he didn't know where Bardock was. Bardock reappeared above the bat and stomp on him. The bat was under Bardock's foot in pain, he transformed back to his man status, but it didn't help him. So the only thing he could do is give up and he did. Bardock heard that and moved his foot from the Vampire and walked to other side of the ring

"Great job dad"Yelled Goku with a big smile on his face. Bardock heard that and just smiled back to his son "C'mon where is the next fighter?"Asked Bardock

"Oh he is already here,in the ring hohoho"Laughed Baba

"Hmm so if he is here and I can't see him, that only means that he is invisible and that won't be a problem since I can sense him"Though Bardock and smirked

"Hey, Bulma what Baba meant by that?" Asked Goku the blue haired girl

**"**Well, I don't know. Hmm maybe that the fighter is invisible"

"Aha... What is invisible?"Asked Goku

"Goku that means that you can't see him. You really should learn some things"Said Bulma back to her little friend

"Ok, I wonder how will he fight him if he can't see him"Wondered Roshi. Back in the ring Bardock just keep smirking to Baba

"You really think your invisible fighter can beat me?Sorry, but I don't think so"Bardock jumped from his spot and punched the air, when suddenly there was a loud yell from the invisible man. Bardock didn't want to wait and deliver few punches and the final kick which made the invisible man blow away from the ring and to fall into the water. Everybody were amazed by that how easily Bardock once again beat his opponent who this time was invisible

"Your fighter's are nothing Baba. I thought they are gonna be strong"He turned around to his group **"**I will not fight anymore. If some of you two want to fight be my guest"Said Bardock to Goku and Yamcha

"Hmm ok. Goku can I fight in the next match?You can fight the last fighter" Asked Yamcha

"Alright you go Yamcha, but be careful"Said Goku to his friend Yamcha. Yamcha was ready to walk in the ring, but Baba stopped him

"Stop young man,we are gonna fight somewhere else"

"Oh and where are we gonna to fight?" Asked Yamcha who was very confident

"In the Devil Toilet"Smiled Baba

"Devil Toilet or what ever you call it let's go"Smirked Yamcha

"Follow me, all of you. Come!"Yelled Baba so everybody could hear her. Baba and Yamcha were in the front while the rest of the group was behind. They walked in some weird building and start to walk up to the next level of the building. Baba opened the door in the wall and told to Yamcha to go inside and he did that while the others keep following Baba

"Hey dad, I was wondering how could you bet that invisible guy?" Asked Goku who was curious

"Easy son,it doesn't matter if I couldn't see him I still could sense his presence and his energy level"Explained Bardock" And that's another thing you need to learn"

"I can't wait to start training with you dad"Smiled Goku to his father

"Heh me too son" Said Bardock who was glad that he was reunited with his son

"Eu enough of this chit chat we are here"Said Baba as they walked on the balcony and some were shocked when they saw the fighting stage

"Eau now I know why the name is Devil's Toilet"Said Bulma as she put her hands covering her nose

"This is a dangerous place, if you fall down you will be gone for good"Said Roshi who was worried now

"Hey, there is Yamcha"Yelled Puar. Yamcha was standing on one of the devil's tongues and waiting for his opponent

"I hope you are not afraid young one" Laughed Baba

"I'm not afraid of anything,bring me the next fighter now!"Yelled Yamcha

"As you wish...ARISE MUMMY!"Yelled Baba

"WHAT?SHE IS CALLING THAT THING!"Yelled Rosh

* * *

I only wanted to say that my grammar is not very good so have mercy on me XD


	4. Mummy's,Devil's And The Masked Man

The group cheered for Yamcha, everybody were sure in Yamcha's victory until they saw how Roshi is afraid about the new fighter who is gonna fight Yamcha. After few moments after Baba yelled the fighter's name a crate appeared on the other side of the stage. A minute later the crate opened and a big, scary mummy reviled himself covered in bandages. The Mummy stretched his neck then his legs and with a smirk on his face looked Yamcha who's confident smile began to drop "Thank you for awakening me Baba. I hope this kid knows to fight"

"Hohoho, I don't know. I didn't see him fight yet, you will need to find out"

"Khm. I'm sorry for interrupt your little conversation, but can we start to fight!**"**Yelled Yamcha who was little nervous

Both Baba and the Mummy looked at Yamcha and smiled at him"Ok ok you will fight now. Mummy you better win this"

"Yes Baba don't worry**"**Smiled the Mummy sure in his victory

"BEGIN THE FIGHT!"Yelled Baba and moved away from the stage

Yamcha took his fighting pose and took a look at his opponent who was standing still. The Mummy didn't even took a fighting pose which made Yamcha unfocused. The Mummy on the other side just smiled at Yamcha"C'mon kid attack me. I need a good warm up, I was inside that thing too long"

"A warm up?You ask for this!HIYAAAA!"With that yell, Yamcha rushed towards the Mummy who didn't budge even a little. Yamcha was in front the Mummy and started to deliver few punches, but that was easily blocked by the big Mummy. Yamcha jumped of to the other side to get some air

"HAHAHA IS THAT ALL YOU GOT BOY!"Yelled the scary Mummy

Grrr... No, it's not!Try to block this,** WOLF-FANG FIST!"**Yelled Yamcha and attacked his opponent with his signature move. The Mummy this time had a little trouble to block, but yet again Yamcha didn't manage to hit the Mummy. Meanwhile in the spectator area nobody couldn't understand what is going on except Master Roshi and Bardock

"C'mon Yamcha stop playing around!"Yelled Bulma to her boyfriend

"He is not playing around girl," Said Bardock who was watching the whole fight

"Ha?What you mean dad?"Asked Goku his father

"What I mean is that Yamcha is attacking this freak with all his strength and the Mummy is just toying with him"Answered Bardock to his son leaving the others shocked

"WHAT?Are you sure Bardock?"Asked Bulma. Bardock was about to answer that question when Roshi joined the conversation

"He is right Bulma. This is not an ordinary person Yamcha is fighting. This is a strong being who ruled this world in his time"

"What you mean in his time Master?"Asked confused Krillin

"This is a person who ruled this world thousand years ago and above all it's immortal" Explained the old Master

Everybody were in shock by Roshi words. How was even possible for this fighter to be here? Then he explained to everyone that his sister has the ability to do some weird stuff. After that been told they focused back to the fight. Yamcha was in the beating of his life, his face was covered with bruises and his nose was bleeding. He tried to stand but the Mummy punched him in the face and Yamcha was on the ground. The Mummy began to insanely laugh and walked over to the place where he was awakened by Baba

"SS..STOP YY..OU FR..EEAKK!"Yelled Yamcha barely standing

"Oo I'm surprised you can still stand. You should give up kid, you can't win"

"Noo..I will not give up!"

"We will see. HAA!"Yelled the Mummy and attacked Yamcha who didn't even see the Mummy. The Mummy caught Yamcha by the neck and start to choke him. Immediately everybody were afraid for Yamcha's life

"Oo I can't watch this**"**Said Puar and covered the eyes

"Yamcha give up!**"**Yelled Krillin afraid for his friend life

"Yes Yamcha, you can give up I will teach him a lesson!**"**Yelled Goku to his friend who was in trouble

"Kakarot, I don't think that your friend will give up" Exclaimed Bardock who watched the fight

"Huh?Why not?" Asked Goku who didn't understand

"Because his pride won't let that happen. He doesn't want to admit that he is not strong enough to beat this freak"Explained Bardock

"But then he could.."Goku was about to finish the sentence when he saw that the Mummy is about to toss Yamcha in the Devil's Toilet. The Mummy tossed Yamcha into the Devil's Toilet and before Yamcha was about to fall in, Goku catched him with his powerpoll and brought him to the spot where they were watching the fight. They placed Yamcha on the ground and waited him to open his eyes. When he opened his eyes everybody were glad that everything is alright with Yamcha

"Yamcha are you ok?"Asked Bulma worried for her boyfriend

"Yes Bulma don't worry, it's nothing" SaidYamcha who barely smiled and received a big hug from his girl. After few seconds of hugging Goku bump in

"Hey Yamcha now is my turn, this guy is gonna be sorry for what he has done to you" Said Goku determined to teach the bad Mummy a lesson

"Thanks Goku, be careful" Said Yamcha back to his little friend Goku who was about to jump on one of the devil's tongue when his father stopped him

"Hey, Kakarot!"

"Yes?"

"Show him what a real fighter can do**"** Said Bardock with a smirk on his face. These words rushed in Goku who felt that his father was believing in him

"I will dad" Said Goku who jumped on the stage and with a serious look watched the Mummy who was once again started to laugh "Now I'm fighting babies?C'mon Baba you can't be serious" Said the Mummy disappointed with this

"Now now Mummy don't be so rude, just fight him.. LET THE MATCH BEGIN"Yelled Baba

The Mummy this time took a fighting pose and looked at Goku who was just standing there with a huge smirk on his face. Now the Mummy was little nervous, the kid smirk and the pose were just like he is not afraid of him, more to say like he was stronger than he. The Mummy began to sweat, the boy made him back up a little. Baba saw that her fighter is afraid, but she didn't care and ordered to her mummy to attack. The mummy stalled a little but then he closed his fist's and attacked Goku. The mummy started to punch and kick Goku, but he missed him. Goku was able to dodge every punch, every kick the mummy tossed. Mummy still didn't give up until Goku with a powerful punch hit the Mummy in the face. The Mummy backed of from Goku and for the first time he was afraid

"How is possible for a little kid like him to dodge every hit and to punch me so hard?Look he made my nose bleed"Though the Mummy**"**Grrr..wait I know what to do" Said the Mummy with a low voice and with a smirk on his face

"Hmm..what is he up to?"Though Goku

Meanwhile the Mummy's bandages began slowly to move in the air and attacked Goku, but Goku was able to dodge all of them and start to run towards the Mummy. The Mummy couldn't even see Goku who moved fast. Goku was suddenly in front of him and delivered few punches and kick's to the Mummy and then with a final kick in the gut the Mummy collapsed on the ground. Everybody were amazed by Goku's performance even Baba, but only one person was standing still with his arm crossed and with a big smile on his face"Good job Kakarot. That's a real warrior" Said Bardock

"Hey Baba, I want to fight your next fighter" Exclaimed Goku who was serious

"Grr. Alright kid now you will get it!Spike come out!Yelled Baba. Few seconds later a guy come out from one of the devil's mouth. He was really looking like a devil

"I hope you are ready to beat this kid Spike"

"Dont worry Baba, I will beat this kid,unlike that mummy before"Smiled Spike

"Hey, mister are you ready?Because I'm little in a hurry"Said Goku

"Ok, ok kid. Baba I'm ready you give a signal to begin the fight" Said Spike as he looked at Baba

"Alright. BEGIN THE MATCH," Spike immediately attacked Goku with few kick's but he did nothing, he missed him. Then he tried with a combination of punches and kick's but still Goku dodged everything

"Grr. Kid why can't I hit you?"Yelled Spike

"Hmm... I know! Because you are weak maybe?"Said Goku to the devil

The devil was furious with that and decided to use his most dangerous attack. Meanwhile at the balcony where the group was watching the fight, Roshi couldn't but wondering where he heard the devil's name,but when he heard the devil's attack name "Be ready kid cuz this is gonna hurt a lot, be ready for my** DEVILMITE BEAM"** Suddenly Roshi began to sweat, he now knew who that man was and what attack that was. Krillin saw his master sweating and shaking

"Hey master Roshi what's wrong? Asked Krillin who noticed his master shaking

"That attack is very dangerous. If somebody get hit by that beam they are 99% dead" Explained Roshi

"WHAT?Why old man?**"**Asked Bardock this was the first time he was worried for his son

"Because this beam kills anyone who has even a little bit of a bad thing in his mind or heart" After that being said everybody were now afraid for their little friend with a tail. Bardock was wondering if his son have even a little bit of a bad mind or heart. To be honest, he was still a Saiyan after all

"I hope you ready kid, NOW FEEL THE MIGHTY** DEVILMITE BEAM"**The devil named Spike throw his beam toward's Goku who was just standing there and waiting for the beam

"Goku you must have happy thoughts! Think of something nice!"Yelled Roshi hoping that his pupil heard him

The beam hit Goku and everything around Goku began to be purple. The devil just smiled and began to yell"Darkness explode!" But nothing, the purple light around Goku started to fade"Huh what?DARKNESS EXPLODE"Once again yelled Spike, still nothing"Darkness explode, Darkness explode"Yelled Spike more and more until the light around Goku disappeared. Spike was shocked, the beam worked on everybody and that meant one thing

"AAAA THIS KID IS PURE GOOD! I need to go on vacation"Yelled Spike

**"**Ooo, my I don't believe it. This boy is pure good, even my crystal ball couldn't predict this"Said Baba stunned by this

"What do you know, the kid does not have any bad thought" Said Roshi while smiling

"Yea. I wonder how would you pass Roshi"Asked Bulma with a smirk on her face

"I would be dead on the spot"Confessed the old master

"I can't believe my kid have a pure heart" Smiled Bardock while he was watching his son

"That attack tickle,can we fight for real now?"Asked Goku his opponent

"Grr. You little.. Here I come!"Yelled Spike and attacked Goku who once again dodged him and kicked him in the face

"AUUUU MY FACE!KID YOU ARE GONNA PAY" Spike said and was ready for another attack when Goku appeared in front of him and with few punches beat the devil so hard that the devil could do nothing "AAA STOP IT,I GIVE UP"Yelled Spike in pain

"Yay another victory for me. Only one fighter left guy's"Yelled Goku to his friends

"Good job Goku, just one more and it's over" Said Krillin as he waved to his best friend

"Don't celebrate yet, I have one more fighter left. Come out Mask Man!"Yelled Baba and a fighter walked from the devil's mouth

"Hi boy"Said the man with a mask on his face

"Huh.. Hi mister"Answered Goku with a strange feeling about that man

"Hey, Baba can we fight outside. This place smell's bad and I would rather fight where the air is fresh"Ask the mysterious man

"Yes, you are right. Let's go everybody, we are gonna finish this outside"Yelled Baba to everyone

Now everybody where walking outside. In the front was Baba with her fighter, few meters behind them were Roshi, Yamcha,Puar, and Bulma. Little behind them were Goku and his best friend Krillin talking about the next fight while Bardock was far behind everybody walking on his own

"Goku I'm sure you will beat this guy easy. Just like the rest of them" Said Krillin confident in Goku

"I'm not sure Krillin"

"Huh,why?"

"There is something strange about him, He smells familiar "

"Well just don't eat him, I don't think Baba would be happy about that"Smiled Krillin.

Now everybody were around the ring, on the one side was Baba and her fighter while on the other was Goku and his group

"Ok fighters enter the ring" Both Goku and the Mask man entered the ring and bowed to each other

"Ok, you two start the fight!"Yelled Baba

Both fighters took their fighting pose and they were very similar. Goku still couldn't not but think about the familiar smell of the man

"C'mon boy lets' go," Said the man and attacked Goku

Goku blocked few punches of the man, but the man's kick's managed to hit Goku. Goku ignored the pain and rushed towards his opponent and punch him few time's, he was ready to kick him in the head but the man block that. The battle was going on and on, each of them didn't wanna to give up. Both of the fighter's delivered few powerful punches and kick's to each other and then both of them jumped off from each other to catch a breath

"Huh... Huh... Boy you are really good"

"Thanks,you are not bad either"

"Well let me finish this fight"The man started to change his pose, which Goku recognized

"Wait, how do you know that?**"**Asked Goku, but the man keep on doing his attack

**"KAA-MEE-HAA-MEE"** The blue light of energy began to flash in man's hand's **"HAAA!"**Yelled the mysterious man and throw his energy wave towards Goku. Everybody who was outside the ring dock, well except Bardock who was watching everything. The energy beam hit Goku and continued its path even more in the far. When the bright light was over everybody stand up and looked what happened. The Mask man was sure that Goku is on the ground, beaten by that attack, but he was surprised when he saw an imagine of Goku smiling

"What?An afterimage, he learned that already?Hmm, where is he?**"**Said Mask man when he heard somebody calling him from the sky "Huh what?"

"Hey that was nice attack,now is my turn**"**Said Goku and began to gather energy for the attack

**"KAA-MEE-HAA"**

"Huh?Boy, what are you saying?" "I must hear things" Though the man

**"MEE-HAAA!**"Yelled Goku and throw the beam towards the mysterious man. The man couldn't believe what he was seeing, while he was shocked by the boy attack the beam hit near him and send him flying on the other side of the ring where he hit the ground. Goku landed on the ring and rushed towards the Mask man. He was face to face with man

"Hey, are you still here?"Asked Goku but nothing

"Heyy!Can you hear me?Baba I think your fig..."Goku was about to say something when he was on the ground and the Mask man was getting up

"What?He caught his tail?!"Yelled Roshi

"But how did he know of he weakness?"Asked Bulma

"Hey, don't tell me that Kakarot didn't train his tail?"Asked Bardock who received a big no from the group

"Dam it Kakarot you should train your tail!**"**Yelled Bardock so that his son can hear him

"I-I. K-know"Said Goku with not energy to move or to speak. The masked man turned around to Bardock and then back to Goku

"Hey boy that man look like you who is he?"

"AAA. H-hee.. I-Is... My... dad.."Said Goku who shocked the man who immediately let Goku's tail

"Aa finally you let go of my tail, but how did you know my weakness?"Asked Goku but the man remained silent

"Hey, are you deaf?Well now we can continue the fight" Said Goku and moved to his fighting pose

"No," Said the man"Baba I give up"

"AA really?Well alright, if that's what you want. Goku you are the winner and I will help you"Said Baba

Everybody were shocked by the man's decision,but most of all they were happy. Then the mask man come close to Goku and tap him on his shoulder

"You are stronger than before my boy"

"What?Wait it can be.."Said Goku and then the masked man get off his mask and reviled his identity

"Grandpa it's you!**"**Yelled Goku and jumped on his grandpa. While the others were shocked because Goku's grandpa was dead

"Hey didn't Goku's grandpa died?"Asked Bulma as she paled a little

"Yes I thought the same"Said Yamcha

"Oo he is dead alright,he just come to the living world for one day"Said Roshi which made Bulma and the other's mouth wide open

"That's right brother. Let me explain, everybody I have the ability to go to the Other World where the dead are when they left this world and sometimes I bring them here to fight for me hehe"Explained Baba

"Is that true grandpa?" Asked Goku as he cleared his tears

"Yes, my boy. I'm sorry for squeezing your tail, but I always warn you about your weakness"

"I know, dad told me the same"Said Goku to his grandpa who still was wondering about that when Bardock approached them

"So you are Goku's father?Well there is no mistake you look the same hehe" Smiled the old man at Bardock

"Yea I know. I wanna thank you for taking care of my son while I wasn't here for him"

"No problem. I didn't know he had a family I found him inside some strange round thing.. O yes, by the way, my name is Gohan"

"I'm Bardock and that thing was a space pod. Kakarot was sent from his home planet here" Explained Bardock

"Kakarot?Soo that was your name boy. I hope you don't mind that I gave him another name?"

"No, you couldn't know his name or read it inside his space pod since is in another language"

"Aha, ok then. Goku I hope you are gonna train more and to train you tail boy"

"Yes, I will grandpa. Me and my dad are gonna train together and he is very strong" Said Goku happily

"I bet he is, now I wanna to talk to your father for a little"

"Huh, ok,"Said Goku and let his father and grandpa to talk alone

"What you have to say to me Gohan?" Interested in what Gohan wanted to talk

"It's about Goku, when he looks at the full moon he transforms into giant ape"

"Aha that, you mean Oozaru. Every Saiyan with a tail can transform, I can do that too" Explained Bardock

"What really?But it's dangerous, the last time he lost control of himself" Said Gohan who was worried

"That's because he was never trained in the Saiyan way, me on the other hand I'm in full control when I transform. Don't worry he will learn to control it because I don't have any intention to cut my son's tail"

"Alright then, I don't have to fear for the boy now that you are here. Now I must go"

"Grandpa, dad" Smiled Goku and once again hug his grandfather

"Sorry to tell you this boy but I must go now"

"Wwhy?Can't you stay here?**"**Asked Goku with a tear in his eye

"Now now, don't cry Goku. You have your father here and he will take care of you and you must be strong, ok?"

"Ok grandpa I promise that I will train very hard to be the strongest"

"Goodbye everyone,thank you for being friend's with my boy and thank you master Roshi for trainig Goku"

"Don't worry Gohan he was already strong when he come to me"

"See you later everybody" And with that Gohan disappeared from the living world

Goku was cleaning his eyes when his father come next to him and tap him on his shoulder and smiled

* * *

FallenZApple first of all thank you for the review. I also thought about to add Gine in the story and I probably will, but I just need to figure out how to bring her and where.. As for Raditz no I don't plan on killing him

I also want to thank the people who are following the story so far and also to those who favorite the story XD


	5. A Wish

Few moment's passed since Goku and the others said goodbye to Gohan and it was the time for Baba to keep her promise and help Goku to find the last remaining dragon ball. Baba jumped from the crystal ball and with her magic she saw that the dragon ball is in one red car who was the only one on the road and it was south of them. Goku nodded, he picked his bag where were the six dragon ball's and called the flying Nimbus "Hey dad I'm gonna find the dragon ball and go to Upa to bring his father, ok?

"Yea it's alright. I will wait here with the others"

"Ok, let's go Nimbus" Said Goku and went to find the last dragon ball to revive Upa's father while the others remained at Baba's place

"I hope everything is gonna be ok with Goku"Said Bulma

"Hey don't worry there is nothing that can happen to Goku" Said Krillin

"Yeaa..Except me"Said Bardock and smiled with the rest of the group

Meanwhile, Goku was now in range to see the red car. He come closer to the car and jumped in front of the car which caused the driver to suddenly stop and hit the tree. The driver and two other passengers come out of the car while they were holding their heads "Mai what the hell did you do!"Yelled small blue-skinned person

"I'm sorry Emperor Pilaf but somebody was on the road"After their vision became clear they saw a familiar kid in front of them. After few seconds of thinking, they remembered the boy and began to panic "Sire what now?It's that kid" Said a dog person

"Well, we are gonna fight him of course. We have our new machines and we can quickly beat him this time" Assured Pilaf

"You are right Emperor"

"Hey you three, I know you have the dragon ball and I need it so please can you give me?"Yelled Goku from the other side of the field

"Noo way kid! I had enough of you! You always interfere in my affairs and you will pay for destroying my palace!"Yelled Pilaf and ordered to Mai and Shu to un capsule their machines. They do what their boss said and in a puff, three machines appeared in front of them. Each of them jumped in one of the machines and were ready to attack Goku. Goku just scratched his head"So you are now inside that thing?Wow!"

"I can't believe this idiot is always capable of ruin my plans," Thought Pilaf" Yes we are you idiot and prepare yourself!Mai, Shu ATTACK!"Yelled Pilaf and all three attacked Goku who was just standing there with a smile on his face. The two machines tried to hit Goku several time's but nothing. Then Pilaf comes with his machine to surprise Goku from above, but Goku saw that too and dodge it

"Aa I though you will be strong. Can you please give me the dragon ball my friend need it"Asked Goku once again

"GRRR NO WAY KID!Mai, Shu it time to fuse!"Mai and Shu immediately come close to their boss and after few seconds the three machines were now one big machine. Pilaf started to laugh, the same did Mai and Shu who were confident in theirs victory. Goku was amazed by what he saw"WOW! I hope you are strong now like that"

"I'm losing my mind with you kid, now I will beat you!"Said Pilaf and released a fire from one hand. Goku easily jumped and dodged the flame, but the flame caught him a little and burned his gi. Goku wasn't happy with that because the gi was a gift from master Roshi for entering in his first tournament. Goku landed on the ground and rushed towards the fused machine. He delivered few punches and kick's, but there was just a little damage to the machine. Pilaf and his gang started to laugh too little Goku

"Hahaha, not so strong now kid?!haha"

"Emperor these machines are amazing. Good thing you decide to buy them!"

"Yes, I know. I'm just very smart haha. Now what will you do kid?"

"Well, I will try..** KAA-MEE-HAA-MEE-HAA!"**The wave hit the machine and teared one of the machine hands. Pilaf and his friends watched in horror. Their expensive, powerful machine was broken "Sire.. what now?"

"Well... nnow.. we RUN!"Pilaf and his gang start to run away, but unlucky for them Goku was already in front of them and with another KAMEHAMEHA he destroyed the machine legs. Goku walked close to Pilaf and ask him the dragon ball. Pilaf had no choice but to gave him the ball. Goku jumped, he was soo happy that he finally found the last dragon ball and now he could help Upa. He run toward's the Nimbus cloud, jumped on and went to Upa

After twenty minutes of flying, Goku was now at Upa's tent. Goku saw Upa outside the tent making a spear. Goku jumped from the flying cloud and landed in front Upa who was catch by surprise and fall down on the ground "Hey Goku don't scare me like that"

"I'm sorry Upa. I have collected all the dragon ball and we can wish your father back to life" Said Goku smiling towards his friend

"WHAT?REALLY?" Yelled Upa who was so happy that a small tear run down his cheek

"Yes, let's go and summon the dragon"

"Ok, let's go"Upa and Goku went little far away from the tent and put the dragon ball's on the ground. Upa made few step's back from the dragon ball's not knowing what could happen. Goku just smiled and summoned the dragon. The dragon ball's began to flash, the sky turned black and a big yellow light come out from the dragon ball's. After few moment's a dragon appeared in front Goku and Upa "YOU WHO HAVE Summoned ME SPEAK AND I WILL GRANT YOU ONE WISH" Said Shenron

"Alright Upa come here and say to him your wish," Goku said to Upa who was afraid of the dragon. He wasn't sure that, that big scary dragon would bring his father back to life "SPEAK YOUR WISH NOW! I DONT HAVE ALL DAY!Growled Shenron

**"**C'mon Upa, Shenron is waiting. Do you want me to ask him?Asked Goku

"NO! I will**"**Yelled Upa and walked in front of Shenron" Dragon I wish that my father come back to life**!**Yelled the little boy. Shenron red eyes flashed"YOUR Wish HAS BEEN GRANTED!FAREWELL" The dragon suddenly disappeared and the ball's went in the sky. Goku on the ground was carefully looking for the four star ball and before the ball was gone, Goku jumped and catched the ball. Just as he was in the air Upa saw that something is happening to his father grave and what shocked the little Upa is the fact that his father was out from his grave. Upa was so happy that he run and jumped on his father who was still confused. He remembered that he was attacked by that Tao guy who killed him and now he was alive and holding his son in his hand's. Upa explained to his father everything that happened while Goku come near them

"Goku thank you very much. Is there something I can do for you?" Asked the tall man

"It was nothing, I'm glad that you are back to life Bora"Smiled Goku to Upa's father

"Hey Goku are you gonna stay and eat something?"Asked Upa

"No, I must go. My dad and the other's are waiting. Bye Upa, bye Bora. NIMBUS!"Yelled Goku and when the cloud arrived, Goku jumped on the cloud and flew back to Baba. While he was traveling back to Baba place Goku felt very happy that Upa and his father are together again, he was also happy that he had a father now. All those years he was thinking where his mom and dad were and now he finally meet at least one of them. Some time passed and Goku finally come back at Baba's place. Everybody was outside talking when Goku landed near them

"Hey I'm back" Exclaimed Goku while he waved to them

"Goku you are finally back.. And how did it go?"Asked Yamcha

"The dragon grant Upa's wish and he brought Bora back to life"Said Goku with a happy face

"I'm glad you did it son"Smiled Bardock

"Yea, great work Goku, but what happened to your gi?"Asked Bulma as she looked at Goku's clothes

"Oo this? Hehe nothing really I will tell you everything later" Said Goku while he was looking at his upper part of the gi which was completely burned. Goku told to everyone what happend with Pilaf and his gang. After Goku finished his story Yamcha walked close to Roshi

"Master Roshi?"

"Yes Yamcha?"

"I wanted to ask you if you will train me for the next W,M,A,T"

"Hmm I'm sorry Yamcha but I'm already stuck to train Krillin"

"Please Master, I will do my best" Pleaded Yamcha the old master

Yea c'mon old man,if you let Yamcha train I will pay him a visit and since is hot on that island where you live I could try my new bikini "Smirked Bulma to Roshi "Ok Yamcha you are in!"Yelled Roshi trying to hold on his nosebleed

"Alright Yamcha. You and me are gonna train togheter"Said Krillin

"Yea.. Hey Goku gonna train with us?"Asked Yamcha

"No, I'm gonna train with my dad. I wanna be strong just like him" Said Goku who was already excited at the thought of their training

"You better train hard Goku if you wanna reach you father level. Good luck**"**Said master Roshi

"So Kakarot ready to go?"

"Yes! Everybody see you at the tournament"Said Goku and then he and his father went to Goku's home while the others went to Roshi island

* * *

Squasher thank you for the review! Yes I know that the earth dragon balls can't wish back a person who was dead for more than a year(Even tho it seems is not a fact anymore since Frieza is coming back in the new move.. I can't wait to watch it) and the idea with the namek dragon balls could work,but I also thought for Gine to be alive and stranded on some planet or something like that.. Well, I will need to carefully think about what to do with her :)

Once again thank you all for reading this XD


	6. First Round Of The WorldMartialArtsTourn

Three years have passed since the arrival of Bardock and their fight's at Baba's place. In the meantime Goku, Krillin and Yamcha were training for the new WorldMartialArtsTournament. Yamcha joined to train under master Roshi to be a better fighter. There also was Krillin who already was Roshi's pupil. Their training with the old master was really hard,but they didn't complain because they knew that if they wanna make far in the tournament they must train very hard and also there was Goku who was stronger than them

At Mount Paozu where Goku was living, Goku was under intense training with his father. Every single day in the past three year's Goku was doing nothing but training. Goku was sometime's at the breaking point where he would just lay down on the ground and play dead. In his whole life, he was never under such training, but after three year's of training under Bardock and learning Saiyan fighting style there was a big progress in the young Goku. His father thought him some things about the Saiyan's and their culture. Bardock also taught his son how to sense energy and some other stuff, but most importantly Bardock and Goku were very close to each other

Today was the day to put the three year's of training to the test, it was the day of the beginning of the new WMAT. At Roshi island, everybody were prepared to go to Papaya island where the WMAT was held

**"**Ok, so everybody ready to go?"Asked Bulma

"Yes we are Bulma"Answered Roshi

"C'mon lets go then I can't wait anymore!"Said Krillin who if he could teleport himself to the tournament he would do it

"Hey chill out Krillin... I see you are excited to fight ha?" Asked Yamcha as he elbowed his training partner

"Yea I can't wait to stand up on that ring once again and fight"Smiled Krillin

"Yea me too, this time I will advance to the final I m sure"

" Relax boys, we all know that you improved and I'm proud of you, but don't forget that Goku will be there too"

"Soo Roshi you think Goku could be any stronger that he is now?" Asked Yamcha

"You will see.. Now let's go"Said Roshi and with other's climbed in the jet and blasted off to Papaya island

Few hours later the group landed at Papaya's airport and went to the WMAT. Krillin and Yamcha immediately signed in for the tournament, even Roshi signed in but with a different name, now everybody waited for Goku and Bardock. A half hour passed and the two Saiyans were late. Roshi walked to the man at the entrance of the tournament to ask him how more time is left to sign in and it only was three minutes. Roshi yelled when the man told him that, he turned around to tell the others when a big wind caught his attention and to the others surprise in front of them were Goku and his father Bardock

"Hey everybody!Long time no see"Smiled Goku to his friends. Everybody come close to Goku. to see their friend who changed a little from the last time they have seen him. He was now little taller, but his muscles have grown

"Hi Goku you finally come"Said Yamcha and tapped Goku on the shoulder

"You know you could visit us on master Roshi island and we could have a little spar" Said Krillin

"Well I would but I had a very tough training with my father. We only take a break for eat and sleep" Smiled Goku and shocked everyone

"You know if I didn't know you I wouldn't believe it" Said Bulma

"Hey Goku, Bardock sign in! You have only two minutes" Yelled Roshi

"Ok, here I come" Said Goku as he runs towards the registration desk while Roshi walked near Bardock"You are not going to participate in the tournament?"

Bardock looked down to the old man and smirked"Are you crazy? If I enter in the tournament everybody would end up dead"

"Hehe I guess you are right, you are too strong for this tournament" Both of them smiled while Goku walked back

"Hey, guys I did it. What now?"

"Now we are going to eat something and go to the hotel**"**Said Roshi and the whole group went to the restaurant

The next morning everybody who was participating in the WMAT were in the building where the preliminary round was held. The preliminary round end up fast and eight fighters remained:Goku,Krillin,Yamcha,Chun,Tien,Chiaotzu,Pamput and Manwolf. The announcer approached the remain fighters and escort them to the building which was connected with the outside ring. Before the fight's started every fighter picked up the number to see who will fight who and the list was: YAMCHA VS TIEN, CHUN VS MANWOLF, CHIaotzu VS KRILLIN, GOKU VS PAMPUT

The announcer walked towards the ring to announce the first fight**"**Alright people are you ready for the first fight?!**"**Everybody in the crowd yelled, excited for the first battle

"To not keep you waiting people, the first match is between Yamcha who was participating in the last tournament and Tien who is first time in this tournament! Please fighter's step in the ring" Yelled the announcer as he jumped from the ring

Both Yamcha and Tien stepped in the ring. Yamcha immediately took his turtle-style fighting pose while Tien just laughed at him"Hahaha I don't know how you managed to come this far with the skills you have"

"You will see three eyes. I will teach you some things"

"Hahaha sure, sure. Now let see what you got"Yelled Tien and charged at Yamcha who managed to block Tien's kick

"Hmm impressive, but not good enough"

"Grr. You will see what I can do" Yamcha jumped toward's Tien to deliver few punches but Tien blocked everything. Yamcha backed of and once again attacked Tien but this time with a combination of punches and kick's but on Yamcha shock Tien dodged every hit

"You know.. You are all just talk, you can't even hit me.. Haha"Laughed Tien

"Grrr,, Try to dodge this** WOLF-FANG FIST"**Yelled Yamcha and attacked Tien with his signature move. Tien just smirked and stood firm on the ground. Yamcha's wolf fang fist hit Tien with full power, but nothing

"H-how? That was my wolf fang fist!" Said Yamcha in shock

"Haha now do you see how weak you are"

"Ok, now is time to test the Kamehameha. I hope it will work" Thought Yamcha who was out of options

"Are you ready to give up or will I need to break you?"

"I will never give up!"Yelled Yamcha"Try to block this** KAA-MEE-"**

"What is he doing ?He is not ready for that"Thought Chun

"Hmm the boy is going for all or nothing,this will not end up well" Though Bardock who was in the front of the crowd with Bulma, Launch, Puar, Oolong nad Turtle **"HAA-MEE-HAAA!"**Yelled Yamcha and fired the wave towards Tien who wasn't a bit worry

"Huh, what a fool this attack can't work on me" Tien took the stance and catched the wave and send it back to Yamcha who was shocked to see that his last attack failed. The Kamehameha was going back to him and in the last moment he managed to dodge it. Luckily the wave didn't hit anybody outside the ring

"W-what?But how?**"**Yamcha said to himself not realizing that Tien was on the attack. Yamcha in one moment saw Tien but he was moving too fast and he couldn't keep up with him and then Tien deliver few powerful punches and one kick which made Yamcha fall on the ground in pain. But Tien wasn't finished yet, he jumped high in the sky and with a fast and powerful hit he broke Yamcha's leg. Yamcha yelled in pain and fainted. The announcer began the countdown, but Tien just smirked and left the ring "3,2,1..AND IT OVER! THE WINNER OF THE FIRST MATCH IS TIEN!"Yelled the announcer. Immediately Puar transformed into flying carpet and come close to Yamcha. Goku and Krillin carefully picked up Yamcha and put him on the flying carpet and walked inside the building to talk with Tien

**"**Hey you!"Yelled Goku who was angry at the three-eyed man

"What you want kid?" Said Tien who didn't even acknowledge Goku

"You will pay for that! You didn't need to broke his leg, he was already beaten!"

"I don't care kid, I do what I do, I'm gonna be a killer"Smirked Tien

"Enough boys!You will settle everything in the ring" Said Chun trying to cool the situation

"You are right mister Chun. Let's go Goku. mister Chun is next to fight" Said Krillin as he grabbed Goku by his shoulder

Goku nodded and went with his friend to watch the next fight

* * *

Squasher I really didn't know that. Thanks for telling me this information and yes, if you have any suggestions please Pm to me. And thanks

Zanondalf1992 thank you for the review and I hope that you will like this or the next chapters

Dragon thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it


	7. End Of The First Round

Few minutes passed since the match between Yamcha and Tien and it was the time for the announcer to announce the next fight. The next fight was Chun vs Manwolf. Chun didn't think much about this fight, it was an easy one. His opponent was some sort of a wolf on two legs, he just turned around and stepped into the ring but to his opponent this match was a revenge. The wolf was determined to kill Chun for something he had done to him, he muttered something to himself and stepped into the ring. It was the time for the announcer to speak "People I hope you are ready for this match! In this match, we have Chun the champion against Manwolf! Fighter's START THE MATCH!"

"Grr you will pay Chun!"Growled Manwolf

"Huh? I didn't listen, what did you say?"Said Chun as he leaned towards the wolf to hear better

"Mah! don't ignore me old man you will pay!"Yelled the wolf and attacked Cun with his claws, but Chun just jumped over him and lightly kicked him in the back of his head. The angry wolf yelled in pain and caught the spot where it hurt him. He turned to the old man who just had his hand's behind his back and smiled to the angry wolf

"You old fool... you will pay for what you done to me, it's your fault that I'm like this!Grr take this"Yelled Manwolf and once again attacked Chun who easily dodged all punches. Chun backed off a little so he can speak"I heard that I did something to you, but I don't know what I did? Maybe you could tell me?"

The wolf stopped his attack **"**Grr fine!Because you blow up the moon in the previous Martial Arts Tournament now I'm stuck like this!You see when a wolf sees a full moon he transform into a man!Do you get it now?!" Explained the Manwolf with a growl

"Oo I didn't know that (But yes, I did destroy the moon so that Goku can transform back to normal... Well this won't be a problem) Hey I can help you to be normal again"

"Huh? How?!" Said the wolf stunned by this

"Easy, Krillin come here!"Yelled Chun to Krillin who was watching the match with Goku"Huh.. Yes mister Chun"Krillin walked in the ring and stepped in front of Chun

"Now Krillin you just stand here and don't move. You Manwolf, I want you to concentrate on Krillin's head, you must focus ok?"

"Y-yes ok"

"Great... Now.. Look at this bright round moon... Look at it, feel it"Chun keep saying those words and moved his hand's around Krillin's head. The wolf stared at the Krillin's head, he just focused on the head and what he saw in front of him it was the moon. He suddenly roared and puff he was back to his normal self. Everybody in the crowd were amazed by what just happened in the ring. The man who seconds ago was a furry wolf now was a completely normal person. He touched his face and his body and realized that he was finally back to normal. He jumped with joy and walked close to Chun and hug him"Thank you very much Chun, thank you.. I'm finally back to normal now I can finally go and find a girl"The man run away from Chun and Krillin, he jumped off the stage and kept running away from the World Martial Aarts Tournament. Back in the ring both Krillin and the announcer were confused by what just happened, Chun kept being cool"Hmm so he went to find a girl?Maybe he will suggest me to some girl's hehe"Laughed Chun

"Ehmm Ladies and gentlemen it seems that the winner is Chun. Yes, he advances to the next round" Said the announcer who was still amazed by what just happened. Chun walked away from the ring and looked back to Krillin"Boy I hope you are ready for your fight"

Krillin who was still in the ring looked back to Chun"Yes I'm mister. I trained hard for this"

"Well good luck boy, I will be cheering for you" Chun, stepped out of the ring and walked to where Goku was standing

Krillin stayed in the ring and waited for the announcer to call his opponent to step in the ring, which happened very soon. His next opponent was Chiaotzu who was a close friend with Tien. Krillin was ready to fight anybody as soon as possible so that he can beat that Tien for what he had done to his friend. Krillin watched his opponent who was even shorter than him. Krillin smirked, but his smirk faded when he saw something strange about his opponent. Chiaotzu didn't even touch the ground! Krillin was little surprised, but he keep to look serious. After few minutes, the announcer yelled to start the match and Krillin went on the assault and tried to hit Chiaoutz with a punch, but his opponent just flew in the sky. Krillin looked up to see this Chiaotzu walking on the air. The whole crowd was speechless, well except Bulma and the group, they already saw Bardock fly

Meanwhile in the ring Krillin was angry because he knew that he couldn't hit his opponent"Hey you up there, come down and fight like a man" Chiaoutzu smiled and rushed down at Krillin. Krillin was surprised by the speed of his opponent, but he dodged him at the last moment. Chiaotzu tried more and more of this, but Krillin managed to dodge him

"Hehe is that all you got doll face" Smirked Krillin to Chiaotzu who was now angry at Krillin because of that insult. He once again flew in the sky, but this time he lifted one finger in the air and yellow energy started gather around his finger. In the crowd Bardock watched Chiaotzu's attack, he wonder how will Krillin react. In the ring, Krillin waited for Chiaotzu to fire his attack"C'mon are you ready or not?"Smiled Krillin

Chiaotzu smirked and the energy around his finger started to glow. His attack was ready, he put the finger in front of him and yelled**"DODON RAY"** The finger beam started to go toward Krillin who just kept standing on the spot. He wanted to block the beam with his hands when he heard a familiar voice**" **Krillin move out, don't block that"Yelled Goku. Krillin listened his friend and in the last moment avoided the beam

"Huuuhh that was close.. But that was strange how Chiaotzu knows's the same technic like Mercenary Tao" Said Goku to Chun who was standing near him. Tien who was not far from them heard that and walked close to them

"Hey, what you said before?About that attack, who have the same move?"Asked Tien

"Huh? The dondon ray... That's the same move Tao used on me before I killed him" Explained Goku who was hanging on the wall

Both Cun and Tien were shocked by this news. Chun was now afraid for Goku because he know something about Tao. Tien couldn't believe what he just heard. It was impossible that his teacher, his idol was killed by this kid. He comes close to Goku "You will pay for what have you done to Tao! I will avenge Tao even if that's the last thing I do, so prepare yourself"Yelled Tien and walked away from Goku and Chun. Chun looked back to Goku "Goku is it really true that you killed Tao?"

"Yes, I did. He tried to kill me and he also killed my friend's father. Why did that made Tien angry?" Said Goku who didn't know about the connection between Tien and Tao

"Ohh Goku, Tao was Tien's teacher and master. Now he will try everything to beat you or kill you" Said Chun who was worried for Goku

"Weill he can try, but I'm ready for everything" Exclaimed Goku who was confident in his strength

" (I hope you are Goku) "Though Chun who wouldn't like to see his best pupil end up dead

Meanwhile in the ring, after dodging another dondo ray from Chiaotzu. Krillin tried to think of some sort of plan how to beat Chiaotzu unfortunately for him Chiaotzu continued with his beam attack. Krillin managed to dodge every beam attack from his opponent. While he was running he came with a plan how to put Chiaotzu on the ground. Krillin quickly approached to the wall near the ring and jumped to kick Chiaotzu who was surprised by this. Krillin kicked his opponent and send him to the ground. Krillin landed in front of Chiaotzu and with few punches and with a final kick send Chiaotzu out of the ring

The announcer run to see if Chiaotzu is out of the ring and yes it was"Ladies and gentleman it seems that Chiaotzu is out and that means Krillin is the winner and goes to the second round" Yelled the announcer and the whole crowd started to applause. Krillin bowed, smiled and walked out of the ring

"Hey Krillin that was a good fight"Yelled Goku who was happy that his friend was in the next round

"Thanks Goku,it was really hard but i did it"Smiled Krillin

"Really good fight Krillin"Said Chun as he approached the two boys

"Thank you mister Chun"

Meanwhile, the announcer started to announce the fourth and the last match of the first round. The last match was between Goku and Pamput. Both fighter's walked out at the same time. The whole crowd started to yell Pamput 's name who was popular among the people as a movie star and a boxing champion. Goku didn't bother about that, he walked on his side of the ring and bowed to his opponent

"Ok fighter's let the last match of the first round begin!"

"Haa kid I hope you won't cry when I beat you"Smiled Papmput who was overconfident

"Huh?why would I cry?"Asked Goku as he stretched his legs

"Huh? Well, because I'm gonna beat you kid! Now let's begin**"**Pamput attacked Goku, but Goku simply blocked his punch and catch it. Pamput was surprised by that, he tried to free himself but he couldn't. Goku then punched Pamput in the gut who immediately fell to the ground and fainted. Goku wasn't sure if Pamput was pretending or was he really already beaten. Then the announcer walked into the ring to see if Pamput can fight but it was obvious that he was knocked out

"Well ladies and gentlman Pamput lost by one punch.. what do you know the movie star Pamput beaten by once punch"Laughed the announcer,but then he stoped laughing"Alright people we have another fighter who will go to the second round and it's Goku!"

Goku simply put his hand's in the air and started to smile. Slowly he walked out of the ring to pick up Krillin so that they can go and see their group. Goku and Krillin managed to walk through the crowd and find their frined's. All of them congratulate Goku and Krillin for the show, but they noticed that somebody is missing

"Hey, guys where is Roshi?"Asked Bulma as she looked to find the old master

"Yea you are right, he just disappeared after we come here" Said Oolong

"Well, I think master sho.."Before Krillin could finish the sentence Master Roshi appeared next to him

"Heyy where have you been old man?!"Yelled Bulma

"Huh? I was back in the crowd, I couldn't pass through the people"

"Hmm,,, really?"

"Yes yes... boys I wanna say that I'm very pleased by what I saw in the first round, now let's go and eat something"

"Yayy I'm soo hungry! I'm gonna eat everything"Yelled Goku and started to walk near Bulma and his friend's while Roshi was in the back with Bardock

"Hey, old man!" Said Bardock to catch the old man attention

"Huh, what is it Bardock?" Asked Roshi as he turned to the Saiyan

"I know what you did. You are that Chun" Exclaimed Bardock who surprised Roshi by this

"What!? You know? Well atleast they dont know"

"And they will not, I can see that you are testing their strength... So your secret is safe" Smirked Bardock to Roshi who nodded and smiled back as the two of them started to walk to the restaurant where the others went

* * *

FallenZApple thank you once again for the review.. Yea Bardock will not have any serious fight until DBZ and yes he will get the SSJ transformation, but to be clear he will not be the first one.. Yes I also think he is canon now that he was mentioned in the BoG movie and I think that I will add him later in Z

* * *

.90410 well I don't have much time for all of that,but some time in the future I will probably remake the story a little. Anyway thanks for the review


	8. Second Round

The first round of the World Martial Arts Tournament was over and the group went to have dinner. Everyone enjoyed their meals, especially the two Saiyans who eat a large amount of food, making Roshi sweat in fear for the bill. After the group ate and were full they left the restaurant and went to their hotel. Bulma and Launch were in their own rooms while Roshi,Krillin,Goku,Bardock and Oolong were in their room. While Krillin,Roshi and Goku slept in their own beds, Oolong was on the couch and Bardock was sleeping on the sofa. But little did they know that tonight they would be attacked by someone who was eager to kill Goku

Meanwhile in the hotel not too far from where Goku and his friends were, a man with long mustaches, with glasses on his face and with a crane hat on his head was putting on dark black clothes. While he was putting on his new clothes on his mind was only revenge, he was sure to kill the man who killed his younger brother. He was finished with changing when he heard that someone was coming close to his room. He put a mask on his face and jumped through the window just when the door opened. The person who entered noticed that his master was seconds ago in the room and he knew where he went, so he quickly followed his master to stop him

While the mysterious man was on his way, Bardock was having a nightmare. He was turning around in the sofa and sweated when he suddenly woke up. He put his hands on his head and slowly stood up and went to the bathroom to wash his face. While he was in the bathroom he didn't sense that somebody was already in his room. Distracted by his nightmare he didn't even sense that a person was in his room, ready to kill his son. The person was just beside Goku's bed and ready to kill the young Saiyan. The man put his left hand above his own head and was ready to strike Goku

"It's hard for me to believe that you killed Tao, but you will pay!"Yelled the man and launched his attack towards Goku, but luckily Goku just in time moved on the other side while he was still asleep. The noise that Tao made was heard by Bardock and the Saiyan quickly walked out of the bathroom

"Hey who are you!?"Yelled Bardock loud enough to wake up Goku,Roshi and Krillin

"Huh, what's going on?"Asked Goku as he rubbed his eyes, but he quickly noticed a man in black near him

"What's up with all this yelling?"Asked Krillin who was barely awake

"Huh it's Sh.." Roshi couldn't even finish his sentence when the man in black jumped through the window breaking it

"Hey wait you!"Yelled Goku and followed the man who tried to kill him

"Goku wait for me!" Said Krillin who was just behind his best friend

"No, wait you two!You can't fight him!"Yelled Roshi but it was already too late, Bardock just looked at the old man wondering what was this all about

"You know this guy, old man" Asked Bardock as he walked near the broken window

"Yes, his name is Shen and he was the brother of Tao" Said Roshi as he stood up from his bed

"And who is this Tao?Why would he attack Kakarot?"Asked Bardock as he approached the window

"Because Goku killed Tao and Tao was also Tien's master. So I'm sure that Tien told Shen who killed his brother and now he wants revenge"Explained the old master as he was getting ready to go and help Goku and Krillin. Bardock noticed that and unlike the old man wasn't worried about his son

"If you think off going there and help Kakarot there is no need for that"Said Bardock as he was looking out

"But I must, that's Shen!He is strong and he could kill Goku!"Yelled Roshi who was worried about Goku

"I said there is no need for that. Kakarot is stronger than that old man,besides he was training with me and he learned a lot in this past three years"Explained Bardock as he turned around with a smirk on his face, leaving Roshi to wonder how strong Goku really is now and what kind of training did he went through

In the same moment, Goku caught up with the man in black and he attacked him from behind. The man didn't saw the attack and was hit in the back, he almost fell on the ground, but he managed to gain control. He turned around and saw Goku who was ready to fight him

"Hey, who are you?It wasn't nice of you to attack me while I was sleeping!"Yelled Goku when he noticed that Krillin just arrived

"Goku why are you after this guy are you crazy!?"Yelled Krillin at his best friend who only kept staring at the man in front

"You little.. I will do anything to revenge the death of my brother!"Yelled the man and attacked Goku and Krillin. Both of the boys managed to evade the kicks and jumped away from the man. Without any second to spare Goku attacked the man, who barely managed to block Goku's strong punches, when suddenly one punch went in and hit the man in the face which caused his mask to fall down on the ground. The man quickly got up and with anger once again attacked the young Saiyan. Goku saw that and went on the attack, the two were about to collide when suddenly out of nowhere a man appeared between the two, blocking their punches

"Tien!What are you doing here!?"Yelled the man at his pupil as he stepped away

"Huh?Tien?"Asked Goku quietly while Krillin wondered why would Tien be here

"Master Shen I beg you to stop fighting him"Asked Tien which surprised his master

"What?Explain yourself Tien!"Asked the martial arts master who was curious in Tien's explanation

"I know that what he did to master Tao in unforgiving and I ask you to let me kill him in the tournament. I will first humiliate him and then I will kill him in front his master and friends" Explained Tien as he looked straight at Goku who just remained silent as he clenched his fist

"I see, very good Tien. Let's have it your way. You have one more day to live the pupil of Roshi haha"Laughed Shen as he and Tien walked away leaving Goku and Krillin alone on the street

"Goku don't listen to him, there is no way that he can beat you" Said Krillin who wanted to make Goku feel better after what the old man said

"I know that, but we have our match first so let's have fun"Said Goku as he turned to his friend with a smile on his face

"Yea you are right. Let's go back to the hotel, I bet that the others are worried about us""Exclaimed Krillin on which Goku nodded and with his friend went back to the hotel

The night passed quickly and today was the day of the second round. The day was nice and warm and a lot of people was gathered in the World Martial Arts area. Everybody were anxious to see today's fights, the first fight was between Tien and the previous winner of the tournament Jackie Chun. Quickly the area around the main stage was full of people, but luckily for Bardock's group they easily passed through and ended in front. While Bulma and the others talked about who could pass to the finals, Bardock wondered how will the old man fight against Tien. He had a conversation last night with the old man about Tien and his life. From what he figured the old man wanted for the young martial artist to leave the killing ambition and join him. The kid did have the potential but was he willing to leave his ambition and join the old man?Bardock doubted that the old man could do that, the old master was too good, he said that there was a doubt in Tien's mind and that he will make Tien realize that. Bardock sighed and looked at the ring where the announcer was talking something through his mic

Meanwhile Goku and Krillin were together with Chun and talked with the man about today's fights. The old man just smiled at the two boys when he noticed that Tien was coming in his way. He saw a smirk on Tien's face, but he kept staring at the young man

"Old man I hope you are ready because this will finish bad for you if you aren't"Chuckled Tien, but Chun just ignored what Tien said

"You can dream all you want Tien,but mister Chun will beat you!"Yelled Krillin at Tien who only laughed at small Krillin

"Haha yea right, it's obvious that the old man had luck last time since I wasn't in the tournament. But now he or any of you don't stand a chance against me"Laughed Tien as he walked away only to anger Krillin more while Goku and Chun remained calm

"Don't let him get to you Kirllin"Said Goku as he watched Tien go

"He is right boy, concentrate on your fight"Exclaimed Chun on which Krillin could only nod when they heard something

"Oh, I guess it's time for me to go. See you later boys" Said Chun with a smile as he walked away, towards the ring

"Good luck mister Chun"Said Goku as he waved with his hand

"Yea, beat that bully"Yelled Krillin as he and Goku jumped on the fence so that they could be able to watch the fight

"Ladies and gentlemen here are our competitors. Tien and Jackie Chun!Fighters ready?Begin!"Yelled the announcer as he jumped off the ring, leaving the fighters alone so they could have their fight

"So old man are you ready?Attack me if you are"Said Tien as he taunted Chun to attack him, on which Chun gladly accepted

"Fine, here I come!"Yelled Chun and attacked Tien who for the first time in the tournament took his defensive pose. He didn't have to wait when Chan was already in front of him. Chun delivered few punches and kicks which made Tien make an effort to block them. Chan was still on the attack which made Tien fall back every time Chun released another punch. Tien was getting tired of that and he surprised Chan when he caught both of his punches

"Is this all you got old man!"Yelled Tien as he squeezed Chun's hands

"N-Not at all young man"Said Chun back with a little pain in his voice when he surprised Tien with a low kick, which made Tien jump back and release the old man's hands. While the both of them were on their sides the crowd was getting excited. Everybody were cheering for their own favorite and couldn't wait for another clash

"Heh looks like the crowd likes this"Said Chun with a little smile on his face

"I suppose, but let me show them more"Said Tien with a chuckle and this time he attacked the old man. Chun was doing very good by dodging and blocking, but as the time passed the old man was getting tired. Slowly few of Tien punches passed through and hit the old man right in the face. Tien could see that and only smirked as he speed up a little. Chan was getting pushed back and it was really close to the end of the ring. The two boys who were watching the fight could see that and warned their old friend

"Mister Chun!The edge of the ring!"Shouted Krillin who hoped that the old man heard him. Chun didn't need Krillin to tell him that because he already knew that he was few steps from the end of the ring. So the old man come with an idea. He surprised Tien when he caught his hands. Tien quickly snapped from that and just kept pushing the old man towards the end. He smirked when he saw that only one more push was all that he needed, but then once again he was surprised by Chan. Chan with all his might raised Tien above himself, which surprised everyone. Tien was struggling in Chan's hold, but he couldn't get free. Chun only smiled at Tien who he was holding

"Hehe can't get free now, right?Let's see if you can fly"Exclaimed Roshi who was ready to toss Tien in the air,but his idea failed when Tien in the last moment hit Chun in the head with his own head which made the old man release Tien who immediately jumped away. The old man was on his one knee while he was holding his nose which started to bleed while Tien only smirked and laughed at Chun

"Haha you see old man, you are nothing!I'm better than you and all others and I will avenge my master"Laughed Tien as Chun slowly get up and cleaned his bleeding nose with a hand

"Tien, you don't need to be like him. You have much more talent than that"Exclaimed Chun as he looked at Tien who stopped laughing and made a serious face

"What do you know old man!My goal is to be like him, a killer!The best there is"Said Tien while Chun just turned away from him

"Yes, mercenery Tao. Some say he was born with the talent to kill, but Tien you are not like him and you will never be"Exclaimed Chan who made Tien shocked and confused at the same time

"W-What to you mean by that!?Say it now!"Yelled Tien as he clenched his fist while Chan turned his head just a little to see Tien

"You will need to figure that on your own and I hope you will choose the right way which could make you a fighter you wanted to be and not a killer"Explained Chun as he walked near his coat that he throw before the fight

"Y-You are talking nonsense old man!I-I will be a killer"Said Tien who even tho he said that wasn't too assuring

"Like I said it's your decision to make, now I think we are over"Exclaimed Chun who surprised everyone by his action. He jumped off from the ring and shocked everyone in the crowd, even Bardock who didn't expect this. Tien remained in the ring confused by all this when his thoughts were cut by the announcer

"W-Well everyone it seems that the champion Chun just forfeited the match. Which means that Tien is the first finalist of this year's tournament"Yelled the announcer through his mic when the crowd started to cheer for Tien. While everyone cheered, Goku and Krillin were surprised by this so they didn't hear their names

"Hmm I ask for the next two competitors to enter the ring. Goku and Krillin!"Yelled the announcer who was this time heard by Goku and Krillin. They jumped from the fence and before they entered the ring they crossed their arms and entered the ring while both of them smiled

* * *

FallenZApple-Thank you for the review Apple and Yes Bardock is going to be an SSJ but not the first one to reach it and yes Tarble is canon and he will appear in the future

* * *

Guest- Raditz will arrive on Earth just like in the manga/anime,five years after Goku vs Piccolo. Thanks for the review

* * *

Hugodrax -Yea his pod wasn't fast enough to arrive at the time :P As for how Bardock learned ki sensing, it's like how Vegeta learned. It just come to him after some tough battle, near death experience. Yes, Goku will change a little but not too much. As for the moon I think that Roshi really did blow it up, I don't know. I didn't watch Dragon Ball for a long time hehe and I'm sorry for the spelling errors but English really is not my language. Anyway thanks for the reviews

Squasher- Hahah yes yes TFS I get it. As for Bardock curse,that is inactive for now,but yes I think they can copy any move. Thank you very much for the review


	9. The End Of The Second Round

It was almost the time to commence the last fight of the second round. Goku and Krillin stood on the opposite sides each in their fighting stances as they stared at each other. Goku was smirking a little while Krillin had a serious look on his face. Both fighters waited for the announcer to let them fight. While they waited for the fight to start, Tien was walking out from the tournament building, escorted by a bunch news reporters. He didn't even look at any of them, he just walked towards the exit. As he walked out there were his master Shen and friend Chiaotzu. He approached them and he could see his master chuckling

"Great job Tien, you showed to that coward what a true fighter is. Well he always was a coward to begin with"Exclaimed Shen as he laughed while leaving Tien confused

"Wait a moment master, I thought you didn't know Chun?"Asked Tien who had the impression that his master didn't know Chun

"That was not Chun, Chun is just a mask for him. The man who you fought was Roshi"Explained Shen which shocked Tien. After his shock faded he now could understand how was he able to fight him, but what about what he said to him. Tien turned away from his master and best friend

"I'm sorry master, but I need to rest"Said Tien and walked away leaving Shen little confused by this while Chiaotzu wondered what was wrong with Tien. As Tien walked away from them, inside his mind was a struggle "(Why did he give up,was he scared?I would like to believe master Shen story, but I know better. There was not fear in his eyes,he was in top form,it doesn't make sense)Silence!"Yelled Tien who wanted to clear his thoughts by shutting them up, but it didn't work because he remembered what Roshi said to him

"THE TRUTH IS ALWAYS UPSETING WHEN YOU CHOSE TO LIVE A LIE. I CAN UNLOCK YOUR TRUE POTENTIAL"

"Stop! I won't listen to you!Curse you"Yelled Tien and punched the barrels full of water which were on the lawn. He punched and kicked few barrels and break them all. He stood there with his hands inside the barrel and thinking about all the stuff that happened

"You give me victory, but you also clouded my resolve" Said Tien quietly as he pull out his hands and walked away in search of Roshi

While Tien looked for Roshi, Goku and Krillin began their fight. Krillin was the first to attack Goku, but all of his attacks were blocked by Goku. Krillin keep up with his attack hoping to make a break in Goku's defense, but he couldn't do it. The short fighter backed away, all the way to the other side of the ring to catch a breath

"You really improved from the last time Krillin"Said Goku who was glad for his friend that improved this much

"Yea, but it looks like you improved way more than me" Exclaimed Krillin who wasn't as happy as Goku

"I trained a lot for the past three years and I think it has to be because I'm a Saiyan" Exclaimed Goku as he remembered what his father told him about Saiyan strength

"Well, whatever. Here I come!"Yelled Krillin and rushed towards Goku who smiled and waited for Krillin to approach him

Just at the same time Tien finally found Roshi. After he searched almost the whole area, he found the old man with a suitcase on the ground beside him and it looked like the old master watched the sunset

"So here you are Roshi or should I call you Chun" Said Tien who was few meters behind Roshi

"I see, so Shen told you who Chun really is"Asked Roshi as he turned around to see Tien

"Yes and I must say I'm disappointed in you old man. I never thought you were a coward but never mind that. I want you to tell me what you meant when you said that"Yelled Tien who wanted to know what the old master meant by all that

"Aaa here it comes!"Yelled Roshi which caught Tien of guard and the young fighter prepared for a possible attack. But he was surprised when he saw that Roshi only sneezed all over. He made a disgusting expression while Roshi cleaned his nose and approached Tien

"Listen I can't give you anything except this"Said Roshi as he put the dirty tissue in Tien's hands which made the young martial artist mad

"You damn old fool!I demand to know!"Yelled Tien as he tossed the tissue on the ground which rolled over to Roshi and later rolled away because of the wind

"I hope no one steps in that"Said Roshi as he looked at the rolling tissue while Tien started with his speech

"You know I never thought you were so dramatic with your speeches, maybe you should meet with Pamput and have a picture together. But listen here Roshi!I will be a killer and I will be like Tao was!"Yelled Tien while he was smirking behind Roshi

"Ahh yes Tao, he was a natural killer, but you will never be because there is a one huge difference between you two"Exclaimed Roshi as he picked his suitcase from the ground

"And what is that?Tell me Roshi"Yelled Tien who had enough with this game

"A consciousness, that is a thing you have and what Tao never had. That's why you will never be a killer like him. Like I said before you have a lot of potential and this world will need a guy like you to protect it. Now I want and watch the fight, so good bye" Exclaimed Roshi and started to walk away to the ring area. Tien didn't say a thing because he was speechless, was what Roshi said true?He snapped from his thoughts and run away to watch the fight, maybe he could forget what the old man said while he was watching the fight

Inside the ring, Krillin was once again on the assault. He delivered many punches and a kick, but everything was blocked by Goku. Little by little Krillin was worried because he wasn't making any progress at all. He snapped when he saw that Goku caught his kick and with a strong punch in the face send the young Krillin all over to the other side of the ring. Krillin slowly get up while he was holding his face, the face really hurt and he felt dizzy. Once he stood up he saw that Goku was on the attack this time. Goku was close to Krillin who immediately took his stance. Goku delivered few punches from who Krillin managed to escape, but he couldn't do it for too long. Few of Goku punches hit Krillin and once again send him on the ground. This time Krillin had a hard time get up, but he managed somehow. As he stood up he looked at Goku who had a serious expression on his face and to be honest,he looked really strong

"(What should I do?I tried everything, but he is just too strong. If only I could find his weakness)Wait that's it!"Said Krillin as a smile appeared on his face. He now knew what he needed to do. Goku noticed the smile on Krillin's face and wondered what was he up to when he noticed the stance that Krillin was moving into

Meanwhile, Roshi was watching the whole fight. He couldn't pass through the crowd so he was standing on his stick and watched the fight. He also wondered what could his pupil be doing now when he recognized the stance

"Hmm I'm not sure what he is up to but that won't work"Thought Roshi as he looked at Krillin who was slowly getting into his stance. In the crowd, Bardock thought the same thing as the old martial arts master. If Krillin was really going to do what he think he would do, then that would not help him. That attack wouldn't do to Kakarot nothing. He trained his son and he knew what he could handle and this will be easy for him. Bardock eyed the blonde haired girl which was standing beside Bulma. She was cheering for Krillin and he heard her yell to beat Kakarot. The old Saiyan just smirked as he looked back at his son, who was standing there without a defensive stance, ready to take the attack head-on

"Krillin that won't work on me. Give up"Said Goku who seriously looked at Krillin who by now took the right stance and was ready to begin the attack

"We will see Goku. I will beat you!KAAMEEHAA"Said Krillin and started to gather the energy he needed for his attack

"Fine, do as you want, but you will see that it won't work"Said Goku who just stood there on the same spot, ready for Krillin to fire the energy attack

"MEEHAAA!"Yelled Krillin and fired his energy blast towards Goku. As the blue blast headed towards Goku,the others in the crowd covered their faces because of the bright light,while Bardock wasn't affected by that, just like Roshi and Tien who was standing near the ring. The energy blast was few moments before Goku and what Goku only did was that he put his right hand in front and blocked the blast which exploded in his hands. The young Saiyan wasn't affected by that at all, but he was surprised when he didn't see Krillin anymore. He was about to turn around when he felt something touching his tail. He turned around only to see Krillin squeezing his tail

"Hahah I got you now!Your tail is your weakness" Shouted Krillin who was happy. He got Goku now and he was sure the victory is his

"Arh..."Said Goku and fall down on the ground, not moving at all. In the crowd, Bulma was yelling at Krillin for not being fair and to let goo Goku's tail, but Krillin didn't hear her at all. Roshi was surprised by Krillin's thinking, but he could agree with Bulma, that wasn't nice. Tien who was near the ring was surprised by what he heard

"So his tail is a weakness?That's stupid" Said Tien quietly when he noticed that the announcer jumped into the ring, ready for the countdown

"It seems that Goku is on the ground and can't move. Well, let's start the countdown"The announcer started the countdown and Krillin couldn't wait for him to reach 10. As the seconds passed Krillin was near his victory, but something happened when the announcer reached number 8. Goku's tail moved and throw the surprised Krillin into the wall of the rig. Goku quickly stood up as he smiled at Krillin who like others was shocked

"H-How!?Your tail is your weakness,every time somebody grab it you lose all of your powers and can't move!"Yelled Krillin who couldn't believe this, this was his last chance

"It was, but my dad told me how to train my tail and I trained my tail so that it wouldn't be a weakness anymore. I can even say that I feel stronger with my tail heheh"Explained Goku as he smiled while his tail waved behind him. Krillin was shocked just like Bulma,Oolong,Turtle and Launch. Bardock just smiled proudly at his son ,while Roshi was surprised by Goku

"Amazing, for the boy of his age to surpass his greatest weakness. I really wonder what he also learned by training with his father. I can feel that he grew stronger than ever before. But what will you do now Krillin, how will you win when your opponent doesn't have a weakness?"Thought Roshi as he looked from Goku to Krillin. Krillin sweated all over his face,what to do now?He didn't have any idea how to beat Goku and the plan with the tail was his last resort. He clenched his fists,closed his eyes and attacked Goku

"Aaaa!"Yelled Krillin who rushed towards Goku. Krillin quickly approached Goku and started to punch Goku, but the young Saiyan easily dodged all the punches. Krillin continued until he noticed that Goku wasn't there anymore. He vanished from the place. Krillin looked around, but the Saiyan wasn't there

"Hey, where are you Goku!?Stop hiding!"Yelled Krillin who was angry by now. Goku was nowhere to be seen and he could be attacked by him anytime. Everyone in the crowd wondered where the young Saiyan disappeared, even his friends. The only one who knew where Goku was where Bardock, Roshi, and Tien. Tien was surprised by Goku's tactics, at first even he couldn't see him, but when he focused all of his senses he could hear and see where Goku was. The tall martial artist was also surprised by Goku's speed, but he snapped from that when he noticed that Goku was ready to deliver his attack

In the ring, Krillin waited and turned many times around to see where Goku could be, but that didn't help. He was afraid and he couldn't think right. He turned to the spot where Goku was standing before he disappeared, when suddenly Goku appeared in front scaring him and punching him soo fast that nobody could see it. Krillin was blown away because of the force that was behind the attack and landed right outside of the ring. The announcer was soo shocked that he forgot to declare the winner

"Wow... Ahem, Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner of the second match and the winner is going to be in the final match against Tien!The winner is Goku who knocked out the brave Krillin!Please people applause to both of them" Yelled the announcer through his mic. The entire crowd exploded with applause and cheers for both fighters. Goku jumped of the ring and approached Krillin who was still on the ground, confused with what happened. Goku walked close to him and offered a hand. Krillin nodded and grabbed Goku's hand and stood up

"You really grew stronger Krillin. I bet you will be even stronger next time" Said Goku with a big smile on his face

"Yea, thanks Goku, but you really are strong. Did you train all day and night to be this strong?"Asked Krillin who wouldn't be surprised if Goku did that

"Hehe we only trained by the day, but it was really hard. I will tell you all later, let's now find the others"Said Goku on which Krillin nodded and with his best friend run to find their friends. They moved through the crowd and reached their friends and family when they heard the announcement for the tomorrows fight

"Tomorrow will be held the final match of this year's World Martial Arts Tournament. It will be an amazing battle between Tien and Goku so be sure to come. Until tomorrow everyone"Stated the announcer who was heard by the people who were still gathered around the martial arts area

"So your final match is tomorrow Goku, you better get some rest" Said Bulma who was near her little friend

"She is right Goku and I must congratulate to both of you. You two really improved a lot"Exclaimed Roshi who walked towards the group

"Thanks, master Roshi"Both Goku and Krillin said at the same time

"You was very good son, but remember the real fight is tomorrow"Said Bardock who put his hand on Goku's shoulder while he smiled

"I know dad, I can't wait to fight against Tien. I will show him"Said Goku back on which Bardock proudly smiled. His son was a real Saiyan, eager for a fight at any time. He was glad he arrived on Earth three years ago. When he first arrived Goku didn't know a thing about his race and what they are capable of. Slowly he was learning about his race and Bardock was glad to be here and teach him that, but on the same time he was feeling guilty. His other son was somewhere out there in space, he was sure. Probably still in the hands of that lizard and he couldn't do anything for him. Bardock didn't notice that he clenched his fists so tight that blood was starting to drop from his hands. He snapped from his thoughts when his son called him

"Dad are you ok?"Asked Goku who could tell that something was wrong

"Don't worry Kakarot, I'm fine. Let's go with the others"Exclaimed Bardock on which his young son nodded and rushed towards his friends. Bardock slowly started to walk towards the same direction as them, while he thought about his oldest son as he looked up at the stars

* * *

Nightfallknight- I'm glad you find it interesting and I hope you will read it more

* * *

Reikon67- Thank you fro the review and yes I think of somehow bringing Gine in the story


	10. Final Match Tien vs Goku

It was a nice warm day and it was perfect for the final match of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Many people gathered around the World Martial Arts area and were ready for the fight to begin. While the people waited for the match to begin and for the fighters to arrive, in the hotel not too far from the tournament Goku and the others were getting ready for the tournament. While Goku and Krillin talked,the old master Roshi watched his favorite Tv program when he was interrupted by the turtle

"I don't think you should be so close to the television master"Exclaimed the turtle as he poured some tea

"Oo be quiet!How I chose to ruin my eyes is my business. Now if you don't mind I wanna try to work out here!"Yelled Roshi and returned to watching his favorite tv program as he smiled at the girls on tv

"That doesn't look very fun"Said Goku who was wearing only his underwear. He and Krillin looked at the old master who drooled over the tv when they heard loud noises from the outside

"All those people must come to watch your fight. They come from all over so don't let them down"Said Krillin as he seriously looked at his best friend Goku

"I promise I will do my best"Stated Goku who was eager to fight against Tien. Krillin nodded with a smile on his face when they all looked at the door which started to open,when two girls entered inside. Both Bulma and Launch entered in the room while Bulma was holding something in here hands. She approached Goku and gave to him his dried uniform. Goku thanked them and started to put on his fighting uniform when Bulma noticed that someone was missing in the room

"Hey, where are Bardock and Oolong?"Asked Bulma as she wondered where could those two be

"Well, Oolong went to the tournament just a few moments ago. He said something about getting the first-row seats"Answered Krillin as he looked up at the two girls

"Ok, but what about mister Bardock?"Asked the blue haired Launch

"Dad always gets up early in the morning, but I'm sure he is already at the tournament"Explained Goku as he put on his red turtle hermit uniform

"Alright, I'm ready to go"Said Goku on which Bulma,Launch and Krillin nodded and were about to leave the room when they noticed that Roshi was still watching the tv. Krillin was about to call the old master when they heard a sneeze. Krillin turned around only to see the blond Launch walking towards the old man

"We are here to watch the fight, not tv. Now let's go!"Yelled Launch as she punched the old man in the head

Meanwhile in the hotel Papaya,Goku's opponent Tien was alone in his room. He was in deep meditation and tried to focus on the fight,but something was blocking him to focus. Over and over an image of the old turtle hermit was in his head as well the words he said

"You are one of the most gifted fighters I have ever seen, yet you root your potential with your rotten ethics!You bow to a false master. Let me help you Tien there is a better way I can unlock your true potential, but only if you let me inside!"Yelled the voice of Roshi inside Tien mind. Tien was struggling and sweated

"Relax, just calm down and relax. Forget about that crazy old man. He just tries to confuse you, focus on your objective!Tao must be avenged,Goku must pay for his transgression"Kept Tien saying inside his head as he tried to focus his mind on his master Tao

While Tien was meditating inside his room, in the lobby of the Papaya hotel Shen and Chiaotzu were waiting for the young fighter. Shen looked at his watch only to see that they are gonna be late

"He is late, what is he doing in there?He better not be shaving his head" Said the master of Tien and Chiaotzu

"Strange, it's the first time he ever told me to leave him alone"Added the little Chiaotzu as he looked at the doors of the room

"It's probably a case of nerves, unusual for him, but understandable giving his task. Go check on him" Said master Shen on which Chaotzu nodded, jumped off from the chair and went to the room where Tien was. As he opened the door he was surprised when he saw how focused Tien was in his meditation. Tien was even floating in the air and the stuff in the room shake a little because of the force Tien was emitting. Chiautzu quickly snapped from his surprise

"Tien it's time"Exclaimed the little fighter on which Tien immediately opened his eyes and hovered to where Chiaotzu was standing and lowered his feet so he could stand

"Hmm let's go"Stated Tien and with his little friend walked out from the room

Just as the fighters were about to come at the tournament, the pig Oolong and the Saiyan Bardock were already in the front row and waited for the fight to begin. The first to arrive at the tournament was the Saiyan,he left the hotel early in the morning as he couldn't sleep at all. The old Saiyan was having nightmares almost all the time and they were not pretty. The only way to forget about those dark dreams was to train for few hours and destroy something here and there. When the old Saiyan first arrived there was already a lot of people, but he easily walked through the crowd as he scared the people only with his deadly look. Few hours later the talking pig arrived, but Bardock didn't say a word to the pig which was drooling over as he watched at girls. Bardock was at his limit at the stupidity the pig was doing when he noticed that someone he knew was walking towards him with crutches under his arms so he could walk

"Yamcha what are you doing here?"Asked Oolong who was surprised to see Yamcha who should be lying in the hospital

"I wouldn't miss this fight for the world, besides the food was terrible.. I belong here" Stated Yamcha as he looked at the ring and then at the Saiyan who nodded him and looked back at the ring

"That's great, look we got you first-row seats"Exclaimed Oolong on which Puar agreed and Yamcha smiled, but then they heard someone calling for them. He turned around and saw Bulma and the others coming towards them

"Hey guys we are not late right?"Asked Bulma as she walked close to Yamcha and the others

"No,you are just in time"Answered Puar

"Good,I was worried that we will be late because of the traffic"Stated Roshi as he walked pass Yamcha,Puar and Oolong and stood close to the Saiyan who didn't even looked down at the old master,but he knew that they were all here

"That's great,but what are you doing here Yamcha,are you sure you can be out of the bed?"Asked Bulma who was worried for Yamcha's health,but the former bandit just smiled

"Don't worry Bulma I'm ok. I wouldn't miss seeing Goku fight"Exclaimed Yamcha as he smiled on which Bulma nodded

Some time passed and the fighters were still not in the ring and some people in the crowd were getting impatient,specially the blond haired girl known as Launch

"Someone better start this fight soon or I will"Said Launch

"Take it easy Launch it will start soon"Exclaimed Roshi who managed to calm down the blond girl,but then he noticed his old rival Shen who looked right at him. The old masters exchanged few words to each others as they talked through the mental link,but little did Roshi knew that he was heard by the others. Turtle said something to the old master which angered the man when they heard the announcer

"People thank you for waiting and soon the final match of this year tournament will begin!Fighters enter the ring!"Yelled the announcer when immediately Tien walked into the ring

"Tien is the pupil of the famous Crane hermit and the prize fighter of master Shen. Now let the others fighter enter the ring"Yelled the announcer once again. Goku was about to enter the ring when he was stopped by Krillin

"Goku no matter what you must win this fight"Said Krillin with a loud voice as he was very serious

"Ahm yes I will"Exclaimed Goku and entered in the ring

"Goku is the pupil of the Turtle hermit master Roshi who happens to be the arch rival of master Shen. Goku won the second place in the last tournament and that was the only fight he lost in the tournament"Explained the announcer on which the crowd applause to both the fighters

"Now to not lose any more time let the final match begin!"Yelled the announcer and jumped off from the ring, leaving both fighters alone. Everyone were quiet and waited for the fighters to start the fight. Both fighters smirked at each other and were ready when suddenly first to attack was Goku. The little Saiyan rushed towards Tien and was about to punch him, but the taller fighter blocked Goku's punch with his arm. Tien countered with a kick, but Goku managed to dodge it and with his tail around Tien's leg moved under Tien's leg and surprise him when he appeared in front and punched him in the head. Tien was sent on the other side, but Tien just jumped in the air so that he wouldn't hit the ground. Goku saw him slowly falling down and jumped in the air with the intention to kick Tien. The older fighter just laughed as he prepared to unleash his beam. Goku was coming close and Tien put his finger in front

"Dodon"Yelled Tien and fired a yellow energy beam towards the Saiyan who didn't have time to dodge it and was hit by the beam. The young Saiyan was sent to the ground and hit it as he made a hole in the ring's floor

The crowd was speechless and Bulma,Yamcha and the others were surprised by what they saw. Unlike them, Bardock remained serious with his arms crossed as he watched the fight. Tien just landed on the ring and looked at the hole with a smile on his face. But his smile was soon replaced with a serious expression as he saw Goku jumping from the hole. Goku didn't waste any time and as soon he touched the ground he charged at Tien who quickly took his defensive stance and waited for Goku,but the Saiyan vanished. As the others in the crowd were having hard time figuring out where the Saiyan could be,Tien could hear Goku's foots steps. As he focused, he could see Goku and he figured where Goku was and attacked the spot where Goku would appear

"Here!"Yelled Tien and smacked the Saiyan over the face which send him into the wall of the stage. Tien didn't waste any time and rushed toward the Saiyan who he pinned on the wall with the elbow. Tien then unleashed a combo of punches. The young Saiyan couldn't even dodge the punches how fast they moved. Every one of Goku's friends were worried for their friend while Shen just laughed at the boy who killed his brother. Krillin and Roshi watched the fight and were surprised how fast Tien moved his fists

"I never saw punches move soo fast, it's like a machine gun" Stated the old master as he sweated a little

Tien continued with his attack and for the final touch he punched Goku so hard that it send the young Saiyan bounce on the ground, leaving him lying there. Tien walked toward Goku until he arrived near him. He grabbed the young Saiyan and put him in front of him

"This is what you get for what you did to Tao,I just hope Tao is smiling as you are suffering"Thought Tien as he smirked at Goku who he was holding his left hand. He laughed quietly and tossed the little Saiyan into the sky when he turned around and yelled

"The Volleyball technic!Haha"Laughed Tien as he turned around and rushed towards the spot where Goku was falling only to hit him to the other side,but Tien quickly moved there and with his two hands above his head hit Goku back into the air. As Goku was going up Tien jumped and quickly appeared above Goku

"Get ready.. Spike!"Yelled Tien and smacked Goku right on the head and send him flying on the ground where Goku hit it with his head when he grunted in pain. Tien quickly landed in front of Goku and smirked at the fallen Saiyan. As Tien was standing and waiting to see if Goku will stand up,Goku's friend's in the crowd were worried for their little friend

"I-Is he breathing?"Asked Bulma as she was worried for her friend

"Goku you must get up"Said Yamcha who was sure that Goku couldn't be beaten this quickly. The father of Goku noticed how worried his son friend's were which only made him smile. He was glad that his son has friends like them, but they didn't have to worry this much. His son didn't even start to fight seriously and they will be surprised when they see how strong Kakarot truly is

In the ring Tien noticed that Yamcha was there and smirked even more"Yamcha is here, good"Said Tien with a low voice so he couldn't be heard by anybody,but he was shocked when he saw Goku stood up from the ground

"Incredibly Goku is on his feet again!"Stated the announcer who was surprised by this as well as the crowd

You are not very nice, but your are strong. I suppose I should fight seriously now" Said Goku as he looked at Tien who was in front of him

"Ahaha let me guess, you have been holding back because you were worried for my safety"Asked Tien who laughed at Goku's words

"Yea, but now I will fight with more power"Stated Goku which surprised Roshi and Krillin who were at the spot where one of the walls used to be

"He will fight with more power?What does he mean?"Thought Roshi as he watched at his pupil and then at Bardock who was in the crowd. The old master wondered what did Bardock taught Goku and how strong Goku truly become

"My dad told me that every time I'm in a match I should watch for my power,but now that I saw how strong you are I can fight seriously"Stated Goku as he smirked at Tien who kept smiling at Goku's ridiculous speech

"I'll tell you what, the goal here is for you to die. How that happens I really don't care"Exclaimed Tien as he clenched his left fist

"Fine, you can try" Said Goku, as he took his fighting stance and so did Tien

"I don't have to try, it's too easy" Said Tien back as he took his fighting stance

Goku immediately rushed toward Tien who didn't even see Goku coming. Goku blow away Tien's defense and unleashed a combo of powerful punches. Tien couldn't even think of what is going on as he was punched in the face and in the gut by Goku. Goku was pushing Tien toward the end of the ring as he was punching Tien. He was close to the end and decided to finish Tien with a kick, but in the last second Tien managed to escape from Goku as he jumped above the Saiyan all the way to the other side. Goku turned toward Tien and saw him bleeding from his mouth, but what confused the little Saiyan was that Tien was smiling

"Haha thank you, I haven't felt like this in a long time"Exclaimed Tien as he laughed

"Aaa So what you are saying is that you like to be beat up?"Asked Goku as he looked at Tien

In the crowd, Goku's friends were disappointed that Tien managed to avoid the last kick from Goku. That was the perfect opportunity to finish Tien

"Argh.. I can't believe he managed to escape from there" Said Bulma as she looked at the fighters in the ring

"I know, but Goku will think of something else.. I hope"Exclaimed Yamcha as he sweated and like Bulma watched the fighters in the right

"Tien is the perfect opponent for Goku" Stated Launch as she finished her drink only to confuse Oolong and Puar by what she said

Meanwhile in the ring Tien was floating few meters above the floor as he focused his power. As soon he opened his eyes he floated into the air and landed on the ring ready to continue the fight

"Alright, I let you play long enough. It's time for you to pay"Exclaimed Tien as he looked at Goku

"Hm, I don't think so"Said Goku back as he smiled at his opponent. Tien suddenly charged at Goku and Goku charged at Tien. Both fighters met at the center of the ring as each blocked his opponents attack. Tien blocked most of Goku's attacks, but he was smacked by Goku's tail and lost his balance which Goku saw and charged at Tien. He punched Tien in the stomach and was about to kick him in the head, but the taller fighter managed to block it. Once again, the were unleashing their attacks, but unfortunate for Tien Goku blocked most of his punches and kicks

Everybody in the crowd, as well as the friends of Goku and the announcer, were shocked by the display in front of them. The fighters continued their fight until Goku delivered a powerful kick into Tien's gut which made Tien back away from Goku all over to the other side of the ring

"I thought I had you, but you managed to move away" Said Goku as he was surprised that Tien managed to escape from his attack

"You idiot, you think your infant abilities can defeat me?You are hardly even a challenge"Stated Tien as he cleaned the sweat from his cheek with his hand

"I don't think so. You looked like you needed to fight really hard" Said Goku who was sure that Tien fought really hard to block his punches

"You dare to mock me!Then prepare for my wrath!"Yelled Tien as he put both of his hands near his face

"Fine!"Yelled Goku back and prepared for whatever Tien was about to do

**"SOLAR FLARE!"**Yelled the three-eyed fighter and suddenly everything became brighter. All the people without sunglasses were having hard time to see anything, even the powerful Saiyan Bardock who cursed under his breath. As the others were having hard time to see anything the only one to see at last something was the announcer and Roshi or did he

Tien charged at Goku who seemed to stand on his place. Tien was getting close to Goku and was laughing as he prepared to unleash his fist towards Goku, but he was really surprised by the next thing that happened

"W-What!?How?!"Yelled Tien who's punch was caught by Goku. He didn't understand, Goku should be blinded and yet he was completely unharmed by his Solar Flare technic. The next that he knew was the pain. Tien received a punch from Goku right in the gut, which made him lose air and slowly to fall down on the ground

"H-How d-did you s-survive?"Asked Tien as he fall down only to see Goku smiling and having sunglasses on his face

"Hihi sunglasses"Exclaimed Goku as he smiled at Tien

"Sunglasses?But where did you get them?"Asked Tien as he was holding his stomach

"I borrow them from master Roshi" Explained Goku as Tien fall down on the ground

"Tien is on the ground!It seems that Goku will win this match"Yelled the announcer on which master Shen wasn't too happy

"Thanks master Roshi, this sunglasses really helped"Said Goku as he smiled at his master while the announcer was counting

"Your welcome, quick thinking. I wish I could think of that"Exclaimed Roshi as he reached for the glasses when out of nowhere Tien hit Goku in the face with his hard knee, making the sunglasses break

"Uugh"Mumbled Roshi as his sunglasses were broken and his best pupil attacked

"Goku!"Yelled Krillin who was worried for his best friend, but Goku was fine and jumped to the other side of the ring while he was holding his left cheek which hurt

"Auu that hurt!"Yelled Goku who was holding his cheek

"This is getting boring, give up if you know what is good for you" Said Tien who had enough of this

Meanwhile in the crowd the master of Tien was getting impatient. He thought that Tien will finish the killer of his brother quickly, but this was going on for too far" Tien better finish him quickly, I wanna see that brat suffer!If only I could step in that ring!Hmm"Thought master Shen when he looked at Chiaotzu and come out with a brilliant plan

"You may not like me, but I'm not giving up for you or for anybody else" Stated Goku as he moved into his fighting stance

"Whatever" Said Tien as he also took his stance when Goku attacked him. Tien didn't wait for Goku and rushed towards him. Goku jumped so that he could be at the same level as Tien and was about to release his kick when he suddenly froze and was hit by Tien's powerful punch. Goku was on the ground, but the young Saiyan stood up quickly

"You rely too much on the tricks"Said Goku who could tell that Tien done something to him

"Whatever, you can keep fighting me or step out of the ring"Said Tien with a raised voice. He didn't know what Goku was talking about, but he really didn't care

Meanwhile, Krillin noticed that something happened and asked his master. Roshi could tell that something unnatural happened and he was pretty sure that somebody was doing something. Just like the old master, Bardock noticed that as well. He figured that the next time Kakarot is unable to move he will be able to sense who was doing that, so he waited for that to happen

"When you met Tao be sure to say that I sent you"Yelled Tien and attacked Goku

"No way, I never give up"Yelled Goku back and rushed towards Tien. The Saiyan jumped and approached the taller fighter who just unleashed his fast kicks. Goku managed to dodge them and was about to attack Tien when the older fighter jumped in the air. Goku looked up and immediately followed Tien. Goku was really close to the level where Tien was and was ready to kick Tien when he was once again unable to move. Tien didn't waste any time and kicked Goku in the face. Goku was sent towards the ground, correctly outside the ring. Everybody thought that it was the end of Goku,he was heading to the ground outside the ring. Bulma and the others gasped and didn't know what will happen while Shen just laughed. Roshi and Krillin looked at their pupil or friend and thought that was it when Goku surprised them all. Goku come to his senses and just like it was nothing flew towards the ring and safely landed which surprised everyone, even Tien

"People this was incredible!It seemed like Goku was about to land outside the ring, but he just flew back to the ring!"Exclaimed the announcer leaving everybody speechless

"A-Amazing,he learned how to fly"Said Roshi as he looked at his pupil

"H-he can fly now?Wow"Asked Krillin who was amazed by his friend new ability

In the mean time Tien landed he attacked Goku. He didn't wait for a moment and attacked the Saiyan. Goku was about to dodge the punch, but yet again he was unable to move. Tien punched him and unleashed few strong punches at Goku and send him to the other side. Goku slowly stood up from the ground and angrily looked at Tien

"Enough!I'm tired of your sneaky tricks" Said Goku who had enough of this unfair fight

"What tricks?I don't know what are you talking about, but my kicking your tail is all skill"Stated Tien who didn't understand what was Goku talking about

"I call it cheating"Said Goku and clenched his fists

"I don't care. At least I don't use excuses to cover up failure. That's your way"Exclaimed Tien which made Goku even more angry and attacked the tall fighter. Goku was quickly approaching Tien when he was again unable to move

"**Rapid Velocity Technic**" Yelled Tien and his hands started to move with amazing speed. The super quick punches hit Goku who took all the hits in the head. He wasn't able to move so he couldn't block or dodge any punch. After few seconds of punching his opponent, Tien stopped and let Goku fall on the ground once again. The announcer started the countdown while Tien just stood above Goku smiling

"I think that was twenty-five or thirty hits, I really expected more of a challenge"Exclaimed Tien as he looked at Goku. He turned around and was about to walk away when he was hit in the head by Goku's kick which send him to the ground. Tien was hurt by that kick, but he managed to stand up

"You should stay down"Said Tien when Goku rushed towards him

"Do your worst, but I'm never gonna be beaten by a coward"Yelled Goku as he rushed toward Tien

"Oh really?And how am I a coward!"Tien yelled as well and was about to collide with Goku when the Saiyan was once again frozen. Tien unleashed his punches and hit Goku everywhere. In the head, gut,ribs and so he continued while his master smirked and watched the fight in front. Meanwhile, Roshi was growing angry with this

"This injustice was going on for too long" Said Roshi with anger in his voice while Krillin wondered what his master meant by that. While Goku was getting punched by Tien, his friends were unable to move and feared the worst for Goku. Unlike them, Launch was about to go and pay a visit to Shen and Chiaotzu but she was stopped by Bardock. She looked at him with a look that said 'why did you stop me old man', but Bardock just walked away toward Shen. Bulma and the others saw that and wondered what will Bardock do

Just as Bardock walked toward Shen, Tien released the final powerful punch and send Goku in the ground. The announcer started to yell through his mic when Tien felt something grabbing him from the ground

"You cheated me"Said Goku and lowered his head on the ground. Tien looked down at Goku and then he looked at his master who laughed when something come to his mind

"Hmm. Wait I wonder" Said Tien with a low voice as he kept looking at Shen and Chiaotzu and then back at Goku "Something isn't right. This was too easy"Thought Tien and looked back at Chiaotzu

"Chiaotzu is this you doing?"Asked Tien through the telepathic link he and Chiaotzu shared. The little guy didn't even need to say anything and Tien already knew he did do something

"How dare you interfere with this!This si my battle, I don't require your help!"Stated Tien who didn't like this

"I'm sorry Tien"Said Chiaotzu out loud who was really sorry for doing that to his friend

"Argg Chiaotzu was doing this by my orders since you seem unable to complete your mission!Every breath that that child take is an insult to our house or did you forget the promise to avenge Tao!"Exclaimed Shen through the mental link

"I will never forget Tao or my duty" Said Tien as he remembered his master Tao. He looked back at Goku who was still unable to move"I can crush you while you lie and end you for what you did to Tao. You earned this!"Thought Tien as he watched Goku on the ground struggling to move, but Tien was struggling inside his mind. He clenched his fists because he didn't know what was right to do and to make it worse Shen was still talking to him what to do. After few moments of struggling Tien decided what to do and lowered his fists

"Tienshinhan!"Yelled Shen Tien's full name

"Leave me alone!"Yelled Tien back which scared Chiaotzu and angered Shen. Everybody in the crowd were confused by the sudden yell

"Mm that was kinda.. weird" Said the announcer. But what surprised everyone was that Goku was now able to stand up from the ground and jump away from Tien

"It's my turn now"Stated Goku and rushed toward Tien only to be stopped by Roshi's yell

"Goku stop!"Yelled Roshi and Goku immediately stopped himself wondering what is going on

"He must die!I'm your master obey my command"Demanded Shen as he clenched his fist

"I did whatever you asked me to do. I defeated your enemies, kept the honor of our school. I don't need your assistance"Stated Tien as he looked at Shen

"Then prove it, kill him!"Said Shen with a raised voice

"No I will not kill Goku, doing so would cost me to lose this match"Said the young fighter back only to anger his master even more

"Never mind the stupid match. Don't forget that you are a killer or did you forget about that"Yelled Shen who couldn't believe what he was hearing from Tien

"No master, my destiny is not what you made me believe. I'm not a killer"Answered Tien who was heard by Roshi who was glad to hear that

"You insolent fool!You allowed that senile turtle hermit to cloud your mind!"Yelled Shen who was never been so angry. The announcer tried to stop Shen from his speech, but he was soon silenced by Shen. The crane hermit continued with his speech as he climbed the wall that separated the crowd and the fighters

"Chiaotzu paralyze them both"Ordered Shen on which Chiaotzu was shocked by his master demand

"I'm sorry master, but I can't do that to Tien"Said Chiaotzu who looked away from his master only to be grabbed by him

"You dare to defy me!?Then you too can share the same fate as Tien!"Yelled Shen and was ready to deliver a deadly blow to Chiaotzu when his hand was stopped by someone. He turned his head and saw a man with a messy spiky hair and with scar on his left cheek

"W-what!Who are you and how dare you to touch me"Yelled Shen but the man who caught his hand only smirked

"I'm the father of the one you people call Goku,now say goodbye" Exclaimed Bardock as he put his right hand on Shen's stomach and fired an energy blast which made Shen release Chiaotzu as he was blown far away from the tournament. Everybody who was around Bardock gasped in shock and so did Tien. He wondered who was this man, but when the man turned around he was shocked that he looked just like Goku but more serious and he radiated with an amazing power

"Don't worry kid I didn't kill the fool"Stated Bardock and walked back to his spot while the crowd moved away from him. Roshi smiled and was thankful to Bardock that he intervened

* * *

**Reikon67 Yes Raditz will be in this story and I have already an idea with who to pair him. Maybe it will be Launch or maybe some other girl fro **DbZ.. **Anyway thanks again for the review**

* * *

**Nightfallknight Haha yes she will be in this story,but she will appear later. Glad that you decided to follow it and thanks**

* * *

** . 39 I'm glad you like it and here is more :)**

* * *

**Dbzmast3er You figured it right,Gine will appear after Raditz and thank you for the review**

* * *

**Hugodrax Thank you and I'm happy you and the others liked it. Like I said before Bardock will not have some major role in this part of the series except training Goku. Haha I must say I also enjoyed the Roshi and Tien moment and I figured why not use the Saiyan tail for combat hehe. Well Raditz is his first born son and of course he is worried about him,like every parent would do,being a Saiyan or not**

* * *

**We reached the 10 chapter of the story and I'm very happy about that. Also I wanna thank to all the people who read the story,favorite it,follow it and of course post a review. Thank you very much and without you this story wouldn't surpass NAPPA'S POWER LEVEL!(I'm talking about the views on the story) xD**


End file.
